New Moon - Versión Edward Swan
by MPSkrywer
Summary: Bella abandona a Edward para protegerlo. Una nueva amistad nace, alguien más aparece, un secreto de Tanya y una vieja "amiga" regresa. Edward busca adrenalina solo para poder ver a Bella unos minutos en sus alucinaciones. Bella se presenta ante los Daemonium buscando su muerte, porque Edward esta muerto ¿Verdad? El amor requiere sacrificio, pero que tanto puede sacrificarse Edward.
1. Chapter 1

_Luna Nueva._

_Capítulo 1._

_**Los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia, y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz…**_

Me desperté sobresaltado, jadeante y con los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas. Una mortecina luz gris, la luz propia de una mañana nublada, sustituyó al

sol cegador de mi pesadilla. _Sólo ha sido un sueño_, me dije. _Sólo ha sido un sueño_.

—Edward ¿Estás bien?— preguntó aquella voz que se había quedado a mi lado desde la media noche.

—Sí, solo ha sido un sueño.— asegure dándole un sutil beso, en los labios. —Solo un sueño.

—Bueno, debo dejarte Charlie ya viene con tus regalos, regreso en media hora.— anunció escabullendose de mis brazos, logrando que me sentará sobre la cama, mi Bella se veia tan hermosa.

El pequeño calendario de la esquina del reloj me mostró que todavía estábamos a trece de septiembre.

Era sólo un sueño pero, sin duda, profético, al menos en un sentido. Era el día de mi cumpleaños. Acababa de cumplir oficialmente dieciocho años. Había estado temiendo este día durante meses. Durante el perfecto verano —el verano más feliz que he tenido jamás, el más feliz que nadie nunca haya podido tener y el más lluvioso de la historia de la península Olympic— esta fecha funesta había estado acechándome, preparada para saltar y con ella Alice.

Y ahora que por fin había llegado, resultaba aún peor de lo que temía. Casi podía sentirlo: era mayor, eso estaba bien. Tenía dieciocho años. Bella tenía diecinueve eso me daba la libertad de vivir hasta los veinte o veintiuno como humano, aunque lo que en realidad quería era convertirme, pero quería que lo hiciera Bella, pero como lograrlo si Bella se negaba, temía que al convertirme también me traspasará con ellos sus demonios.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Edward.— saludó mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos. Venía con un cámara y un objeto envuelto bajo ella, en sus manos.

—Papá, dije que nada de obsequios.— rechiste mientras que él se acercaba a mi.

—Ja, el mio no esta envuelto así que no cuenta.— bromeó entregándome la cámara. Luego me dio el otro que estaba forrado. —Este es de tú madre.

Justo cuando lo iba a abrir escuche el claxon del auto de Bella, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

—Bueno debes de apresurarte tú novia te espera.

Charlie salió de la habitación no sin antes revolverme el cabello.

...

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Edward!

— ¡Shhh! —bisbiseé mientras miraba alrededor del aparcamiento para cerciorarme de que nadie la había oído. Lo último que me apetecía era cualquier clase de celebración del luctuoso evento.

Ella me ignoró.

— ¿Cuándo quieres abrir tu regalo? ¿Ahora o luego? —me preguntó entusiasmada mientras caminábamos hacia donde la esperaba Jasper.

—No quiero regalos —protesté con un hilo de voz.

Al fin, pareció darse cuenta de cuál era mi estado de ánimo.

—Vale..., tal vez luego. ¿Te ha gustado el álbum de fotografías que te ha enviando tu madre? ¿Y la cámara de Charlie?

—Sí, son maravillosos.

— ¿Y qué te apetece ha…

—Alice luego hablaras con Edward, lo estas agobiando. — interrumpió Bella antes de que Alice terminara su pregunta.

Esta solo miró a Jasper y él asintió.

—Lo siento, Edward. Nos vemos luego. — dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de irse con Jasper.

Bella me observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. La tomé con ganas, olvidando por un momento mi pesadumbre, rodeándola con mis brazos. Su piel era suave, dura y helada, como siempre. Ella jugaba con mi cabello de forma cariñosa. Me sumergí en sus líquidos ojos de topacio y mi corazón sufrió otro apretón aunque bastante menos dulce.

Ella sonrió al escuchar el tartamudeo de los latidos de mi corazón. Con mi mano libre y recorrí el contorno de sus labios con el gélido extremo de uno de mis dedos mientras hablaba.

—Así que… tal y como me impusiste en su momento, no me permites que te regale algo por tu cumpleaños, ¿correcto?

—Sí, correcto.

—Sólo me estaba asegurando — pasó la mano por mi despeinado cabello. —. Podrías haber cambiado de idea. La mayoría de la gente disfruta con cosas como los cumpleaños y los regalos.

—Yo no…Ahora soy mayor que tú. — dije esbozando una sonrisa.

—Tener dieciocho años no es ser muy mayor, a demás tengo diecinueve —dijo Bella.— Técnicamente —dijo ella sin perder su tono cariñoso, que normalmente usaba cuando estaba a solas conmigo. —, ya que sólo lo adelantas en un año de nada, a demás sigo siendo mayor que tú, tengo trece billones de años aproximadamente.

—Aproximadamente… Mi padre se molestara si salgo con alguien mayor, ¿sabes? — bromeé arqueando una ceja.

—Lastimosamente tiendo a fijarme en jovencitos, en especial si sus ojos son de un hermoso color verde. — aseguró, con picardía. Pero de repente su expresión cambio por una más seria y tensa.

Entonces se puso de puntillas y me besó el mentón de forma sutil, baje un poco el rostro buscando sus labios, mi Bella, ambos éramos conscientes de que medio gentío del aparcamiento nos observaba, pero ya no importaba, lo que Bella fuera o lo que yo fuera, los único que importaba es que debíamos estar juntos.

Bella era lo mejor que me había pasado, aunque ella creyera todo lo contrario, pero no podía imaginar mi vida sin ella, ya lo había experimentado otra vez, una segunda vez, no lo podría soportar.

—Edward, alguien quiere verte. — anunció separándose de mí.

Entonces la vi, su estatura seguía igual pero su facciones mostraban más madures, era sorprendente verla y a la vez gracioso, su cabello rubio cada vez tomaba más un aspecto de color fresas, era como si se hiciera algo en el cabello. Era gracioso verla caminar, mientras que los chicos en el aparcamiento se la comían con la mirada, era como una oveja danzante y pequeña, entre una manada de lobos.

—Tanya.

—Edward, feliz cumpleaños. — dijo, no pude evitar asombrarme al escuchar que me felicitaba, pero después me acorde de Charlie.

—Charlie ¿Verdad?

—Exacto

—Ahora me puedes explicar cómo has cambiado tanto.

—Solo estoy creciendo, cosas normales, mido un metro setenta y cinco, juego mucho y estoy tratando de arreglar una moto, cosas que haría una niña de dieciséis años. — comentó mientras que miraba a Bella.

—Digamos que te creo. ¿Y qué hay de nuevo? ¿Qué te trae al territorio de las caras pálidas?

—Solo viene a buscar una pieza y…— tomó mi mano antes de continuar con lo que iba a decir y puso algo en mi mano. —Es un atrapa pesadillas, Charlie me ha dicho que a veces tienes malos sueños.

—Muy hermoso y… muy practicó. — dije antes de abrazarla.

—De nada, esperó que te sirva. — respondió antes de soltarme y dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Bueno debo irme, tengo clases. — anuncie antes de despedirme.

Observe como ella salía del aparcamiento de instituto, Bella seguía recostada sobre uno de los autos, camine hacia ella, rogando al cielo que nadie supiera nada sobre mi cumpleaños.

—Vas a complacer siempre a Alice. — aseguró, mientras yo colocaba mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Lo cierto es que, bueno, todavía no he visto _Romeo y Julieta _para la clase de Literatura.

Bella resopló.

—Te sabes _Romeo y Julieta _de memoria.

—Pero el señor Berty dice que necesitamos verlo representado para ser capaces de apreciarlo en su integridad, ya que ésa era la forma en que Shakespeare quiso que se hiciera.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero si ya has visto la película —me acusó.

—No en la versión de los sesenta. El señor Berty aseguró que era la mejor.

—Así es —añadió.

—Estaré sobre las siete — anuncie. —. Les dará más tiempo para organizado todo. ¿Por qué no lo dices?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Bella… No puedo leer las mentes y si pudiera eso sería suficiente prueba. ¿Por qué no dices lo que quieres decir? Se cuando me ocultas algo.

Suspiró.

— ¿Por qué Tanya Black, puede regalarte algo y yo no?

—Es una larga respuesta, tratare de resumirlo en tres líneas: uno, no tengo nada que regalarte; dos, no me has dicho cuando es tu cumpleaños y tres, ya me regalas demasiado con estar a mi lado. — dije dándole un beso en la frente, antes de seguir caminando. —Hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero piensa que es un día más

— ¿Y qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? — cuestionó, mientras me observaba ella me ofrecía su mano y sabía lo que eso significaba pero no tenía ganas de hacer novillos.

—No podemos ver _Romeo y Julieta_ primero. — pedí tentado a tomar su mano.

—Está bien.

— ¡Edward! — llamó Alice corriendo hacia mí. —Ten tu regalo, se que te va a gusta y espero que lo uses esta noche. — dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo de forma normal hacia donde Jasper.

—Debemos irnos, antes de que el profesor, busque una forma, más para ponerte en ridículo. — dijo Bella.

Y tenía razón cuando llegamos el profesor, nos esperaba con los brazos cruzados y con el libreto de la obra de _Romeo y Julieta _en una de sus manos, esa mirada que nos había dado cuando ambos entramos al salón fue prueba suficiente para darme cuenta de que nos llamaría a nosotros.

Nos sentamos en las últimas bancas de atrás como de costumbre, el profesor mantenía la mirada fija en nosotros, hasta que dio un suspiro y por fin habló:

—Ya que la señorita Cullen y el joven Swan, nos han hecho atrasarnos en la clase, por qué no pasan al frente a interpretar el segundo acto de _Romeo y Julieta_. — exigió el profesor, Bella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, yo la mire con complicidad.

Bella y yo caminamos hacia el frente, ambos confiados de lo que habíamos leído, hace unas semanas, era extraño, Bella toda las noches me contaba al oído cada pedazo de _Romeo y Julieta _como si fuera un sencillo cuento para niños, pero nunca se equivocaba, era como si le hubiesen metido el libro dentro de la cabeza.

—Sus compañeros interpretaran una parte del acto dos y otra del acto cinco. — anunció el profesor ofreciéndonos los libretos.

—No es necesario. — dijimos al unisonó Bella y yo.

—Bueno, comiencen.

Bella se acomodo unos pasos lejos de mí y yo recordando donde se realizaba aquella parte de la famosa obra de Shakespeare, decidí hincar una de mis rodillas, mientras que observaba con veneración a Isabella.

— ¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto. — la expresión de Bella, su mirada era hechizante como si en verdad ella fuera Julieta y yo, Romeo.

— ¿Continuaré oyéndola, o le hablo ahora? — dije en voz baja reconociéndolo como un cuestionamiento interno

— ¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco! ¿Qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡Oh, sea otro nombre! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación! De igual modo Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mí toda entera!

— Te tomo la palabra. Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo! — dije con mirada anhelante, pude ver de reojo al profesor y parecía asombrado.

— ¿Quién eres tú, que así, envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos?

— ¡No sé cómo expresarte con un nombre quien soy! Mi nombre, santa adorada, me es odioso, por ser para ti un enemigo. De tenerla escrita, rasgaría esa palabra. — asegure poniéndome en pie, acercándome a Bella.

— Todavía no he escuchado cien palabras de esa lengua, y conozco ya el acento.

¿No eres tú Romeo y Montesco? — cuestionó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

— Ni uno ni otro, hermosa doncella, si los dos te...

—Deténganse. — ordenó el profesor, se escuchaba algo conmovido. —Bella. Edward, solo quiero que revivan una escena más y podrán irse.

—Usted dira…

—¡Ah, querida Julieta! ¿Cómo sigues tan… Esa parte le pertenece al quinto acto. — aportó sentándose otra vez.

— ¿Debo de besarla? — pregunte, sin más.

—Libre albedrio, joven Swan, señorita Cullen, inicien.

Bella parecía una estatua sobre mis brazos, su piel pálida le daba un aspecto más real a la escena, mi Bella, pose una de mis manos en su frio cuello, di un suspiro e inicie:

—¡Ah, querida Julieta! ¿Cómo sigues tan hermosa? ¿He de creer que la incorpórea muerte se ha enamorado y que la bestia horrenda y descarnada te guarda aquí, en las sombras, como amante? Pues lo temo, contigo he de quedarme para ya nunca salir de este palacio de lóbrega noche. Aquí, aquí me quedaré con los gusanos, tus criados. Ah, aquí me entregaré a la eternidad y me sacudiré de esta carne fatigada el yugo de estrellas adversas. ¡Ojos, mirad por última vez! ¡Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo! — algo en mi se estremeció, cuando fije mi vista en Bella, parecía muerta, no pude resistirlo y la abrace con fuerza, como si de verdad estuviera muerta. —Y labios, puertas del aliento, ¡sellad con un beso un trato perpetuo con la ávida Muerte!

Todos aplaudieron, Bella se levanto del suelo, con un poco de mi ayuda, mientras que el profesor de Literatura parecía secarse las lágrimas. Bella me regalo una sonrisa y un abrazo, susurró sobre mi oído.

—Bien hecho, Romeo.

—Señorita Cullen, joven Swan, fue la mejor representación realizada por alumnos míos que he visto. — anunció el profesor, estrechando su mano con la mía. —Pueden sentarse.

Otra vez volvimos a sentarnos mientras que los demás observaban la torpe representación de Mike, pobre Jessica. Bella me observó por un instante y luego esbozo una sonrisa.

—Sabes, solo le envidio una cosa a Julieta.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— La muerte, tan fácil como enterrarse una daga al corazón o tomar veneno… — dijo mirando al vació mientras me hablaba. —Para un humano. Yo he tomado veneno y aquí estoy, me han enterrado dagas, sigo viva aun. Tan fácil para cualquiera menos para mí.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunte tomando su mano.

—Una vez desee más que nada poder morir. — respondió. —Cuando llegue al hotel y no te encontré, desee morir más que nada sabía que te habías ido, y que James te encontraría, pero no podía pensar sin saber que tú estabas a salvo. Así que pensé en devolverme a Turkmenistán, y quedarme en el infierno buscando castigo, es lo más cercano a la muerte que hay en mi mundo. Los Vulturis no pueden matarme así que los descarte al instante.

—¿Los Vulturis?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración**:Bella tiene 19 años porque fue a esa edad en que la transformaron en la versión original, **PERO **con Edward no podía hacerlo mismo, ya que entonces la historia empezaría con un Edward de 14 años, entonces Bella quedaría como una pervertida sexual. XD.

Y no se preocupen, claro que voy a terminar esto, no pretendo abandonarlos todavía, imagínense que estoy escribiendo Amanecer y ni siquiera he pensado en que voy a hacer en Eclipse XD, me esta costando casi nada escribir esto, ya que normalmente me inspiro cuando me deprimo y en este libro tendremos a un Edward deprimido. Nada más era eso y nos vemos en la proxima actualización.

* * *

_Luna Nueva._

_Capítulo 2._

—Los Vulturis una familia muy antigua. — se detuvo para dar un suspiro, estábamos en el despacho de Carlisle mirando una pintura, tres hombres sobresalían de la imagen, pero yo solo me había fijado en las dos personas que estaban de fondo en la imagen. — Muy poderosa, es lo más cercano a la realeza que hay en mi mundo.

—Esos son…

—Carlisle y yo. — dijo dando otro suspiro. —Yo había vivido con los Vulturi desde que un estúpido vampiro cometió el error de morderme. Los Vulturi me acogieron, no por caridad, porque les era útil con mi gran variedad de habilidades, ninguno de ellos sabía que yo era indestructible, yo no sabía muy bien hasta que punto lo era. Estaba cansada de vivir, así que opte por desafiar las leyes.

— ¿Leyes?

—Los Vulturis son muy refinados, sin respeto alguno por la vida humana, pero al menos respetan las artes, la ciencia y las leyes… sobre todos las leyes, hay una que es muy importante.

— ¿Cuál es? — cuestione curioso.

—Mantener en secreto la existencia de nuestra especie y no matamos abiertamente, a menos que quieras morir. Pase muchas noches hablando con Carlisle sobre que anhelaba morir más que cualquier cosa y la única forma que se me ocurrió fue irritar a los Vultiris. Ahí fue que descubrí que no podía morir, los Vulturis me descuartizaron y me quemaron, por desafiar las leyes.

—Y entonces paso lo que paso como cuando yo…

—Exacto, cuando regrese Carlisle y yo nos marchamos juntos, así poco a poco fueron llegando los demás, hasta quedar en el Clan que somos. — hizo un gesto con los labios y luego prosiguió: —Pero hasta la manzana más roja y dulce, se pudre.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Turkmenistán. Para los Vulturis soy indestructible, pero para los Daemonium soy una más. Contigo he roto la única ley que hay entre demonios. — respondió mientras dejaba que yo rodeara con mis brazos su cintura. —**"Si un hombre peca y pide perdón a su creador, es perdonado. Si un demonio ama y suplica misericordia, es condenado a eterno sufrimiento. **Fragmento del libro "**Naturaleza del Diablo**"Por escasos minutos pensé que no podría salvarte, entonces decidí que si morías, acabaría con mi existencia. Ya no puedo vivir sin ti, Edward.

— ¿Y por qué no han venido por ti si has roto la única regla? — cuestione un poco molesto ante la idea de Bella.

—Mientras que tú cargues la lagrima de Koré, tus palabras o acciones son inexistentes para un demonio.

— ¿Quiénes son los Daemonium?

—Son los demonios que prefieren vivir en el infierno, castigando, según las ordenes de Peter y Luzbel, Peter es el juez, jurado y verdugo; pero Luzbel es el príncipe de todo, la autoridad mayor. Mi hermano. — respondió sin ánimos, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos mi torso. —El puede quitarme la existencia.

—Podemos dejar de hablar de esto. — pedí ansioso abrazándola con más fuerza, como si en ese instante fueran a quitármela. —No puedo ni siquiera pensar en que alguien te haga daño.

— Edward… Lo único que puede hacerme daño eres tú. — confesó besando mi mentón.— Además ¿Qué harías tú si las cosas sucedieran a la inversa? —preguntó.

—No es lo mismo.

Ella no parecía comprender la diferencia y se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Y qué pasa si te ocurre algo? —me puse pálido sólo de pensarlo—. ¿Querrías que me suicidara?

Un rastro de dolor surcó sus rasgos perfectos.

—Creo que veo un poco por dónde vas... sólo un poco —admitió—. Pero ¿qué haría sin ti?

—Cualquier cosa de las que hicieras antes de que yo apareciera para complicarte la vida.

Suspiró.

—Edward, antes de que tú aparecieras era buscar la forma de morir. Ahora lo único que me ata de pies a cabeza a este mundo eres tú.

—Seguro que no es verdad. — dije evitando mirar sus ojos.

—Pregúntaselo a Carlisle. — bufó, posando sus manos en mi nuca. —Mírame, Edward, Victoria vendrá y yo estaré lista, hasta Alice la verá antes, pero tú… Tú no volverás si algo te pasa. Desde que tengo diez billones aproximadamente de años lo único que he buscado es morir. Solo dos personas me han atado a este mundo. Tu madre y tú. Ya la perdí a ella, no soportaría perderte a ti.

—No tendrías que pensar en perderme o en protegerme…— di un gran suspiro, sabía que lo que iba a decir no le agradaría. —Yo podría protegerte, si me convirtieras.

—Edward, tú ya me proteges. — dijo colocando su mano sobre mi pectoral izquierdo, justo donde queda el corazón. —Mi única razón para no renunciar a mi existencia eres tú. Pero prometí que te protegería y me gusta hacerlo. — atrajo un poco mi rostro hacia el de ella y poso por un momento sus labios sobre los míos. —De todos, menos de Alice y Emmett.

—Es la hora de abrir los regalos —declaró Alice. Pasó su mano fría bajo mi codo y me llevó hacia donde estaban ellos, la tarta y los envoltorios plateados.

Puse mi mejor cara de mártir.

—Alice, ya sabes que te dije que no quería nada...

—Pero no te escuché —me interrumpió petulante—. Ábrelos.

Me quitó la cámara de las manos y en su lugar puso una gran caja cuadrada y plateada. Era tan ligera que parecía vacía. La tarjeta de la parte superior decía que era de Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. Casi sin saber lo que hacía, rompí el papel y miré por debajo, intentando ver lo que el envoltorio ocultaba.

Era algún instrumento electrónico, con un montón de números en el nombre.

Abrí la caja, esperando descubrir lo que había dentro, pero en realidad, la caja estaba vacía.

—Mmm... Gracias.

A Rosalie se le escapó una sonrisa. Jasper se rió.

—Es un estéreo para tu coche —explicó—. Emmett lo está instalando ahora mismo para que no puedas devolverlo.

Alice siempre iba un paso por delante de mí.

—Gracias, Jasper, Rosalie —les dije mientras sonreía al recordar las quejas de Emmett sobre mi radio el día en que me salvo; al parecer, todo era una puesta en escena—. Gracias, Emmett —añadí en voz más alta.

Escuché su risa explosiva desde mi coche y no pude evitar reírme también.

—Abre ahora el mío —dijo Alice, con una voz tan excitada que había adquirido un tono agudo. Tenía en la mano un paquete pequeño, cuadrado y plano.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Emmett apareció en la puerta.

—¡Justo a tiempo! —alardeó y se colocó detrás de Jasper, que se había acercado más para poder ver mejor.

—No me he gastado un centavo —me aseguró.

—Dámelo —suspiré.

Emmett rió entre dientes con placer.

Tomé el pequeño paquete, dirigiendo los ojos a Bella mientras deslizaba el dedo bajo el filo del papel y tiraba de la tapa.

— ¡Maldita sea! —murmuré, cuando el papel me cortó el dedo. Lo alcé para examinar el daño. Sólo salía una gota de sangre del pequeño corte.

Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido.

— ¡No! —rugió Bella.

Se arrojó sobre mí, lanzándome contra la mesa. Los dos nos caímos, tirando al suelo el pastel y los regalos, las flores y los platos. Aterricé en un montón de cristales hechos añicos.

Jasper chocó contra Bella, se movía tan rápido que parecía que se materializaba cada vez que podía alcanzar con la vista, y el sonido pareció el golpear de dos rocas.

También hubo otro ruido, un gruñido animal que parecía proceder de la profundidad del pecho de Jasper. Éste intentó zafarse de Bella y sus dientes chasquearon a pocos centímetros de su rostro, pero aparte de Bella había una fuerza sobre-humana que mantenía a Jasper quieto.

Al segundo siguiente, Emmett agarraba a Jasper desde detrás, sujetándolo con su abrazo de hierro, pero Jasper se debatía desesperadamente, con sus ojos salvajes, de expresión vacía fijos exclusivamente en mí.

No sólo estaba en estado de shock, sino que también sentía culpa. Caí al suelo cerca del piano, con los brazos extendidos de forma instintiva para parar mi caída entre los trozos irregulares de cristal. Justo en aquel momento sentí un dolor agudo y punzante que me subió desde la muñeca hasta el pliegue del codo.

Aturdida y desorientada, miré la brillante sangre roja que salía de mi brazo y después a los ojos enfebrecidos de cinco vampiros repentinamente hambrientos.

Carlisle y Bella eran los únicos que parecían mantener la compostura. Carlisle en el aplomo y la autoridad de su voz se acumulaban siglos de experiencia adquirida en las salas de urgencias.

—Emmett, Rose, llevaos de aquí a Jasper.

Emmett, que estaba serio por vez primera, asintió.

—Vamos, Jasper.

El interpelado tenía una expresión demente en los ojos. Continuó resistiéndose contra la presa implacable de Emmett. Se debatió e intentó alcanzar a su alcanzar a su hermano con los colmillos desnudos.

El rostro de Bella estaba blanco como la cal cuando rodó para cubrir con su cuerpo el mío en una posición claramente defensiva. Profirió un sordo gruñido de aviso entre los dientes apretados. Estaba seguro de que en ese momento no respiraba.

Rosalie, la de rostro divino y extrañamente petulante, se puso delante de Jasper, aunque se mantuvo a una cautelosa distancia de sus dientes, y ayudó a Emmett en su forcejeo para sacarlo por la puerta de cristal que Esme sostenía abierta, aunque sin dejar de taparse la nariz y la boca con una mano.

El rostro en forma de corazón de Esme parecía avergonzado.

—Lo siento tanto, Edward —se disculpó antes de seguir a los demás hasta el patio.

—Deja que me acerque, Bella —murmuró Carlisle

Transcurrió un segundo antes de que Bella asintiera lentamente y relajara la postura.

Carlisle se arrodilló a mi lado y se inclinó para examinarme el brazo. Mi rostro aún mostraba la conmoción de la caída así que intenté recomponerme un poco.

—Toma, Carlisle —dijo Alice mientras le tendía una toalla.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay demasiados cristales dentro de la herida.

Se alzó y desgarró una tira larga y estrecha de tela del borde del mantel blanco.

La enrolló en mi brazo por encima del codo para hacer un torniquete. El olor de la sangre me estaba mareando. Los oídos me pitaban.

—Bella —me dijo Carlisle con un hilo de voz—Vamos a llevarla a la mesa de la cocina —le sugirió Carlisle.

Bella me levantó sin esfuerzo; Carlisle mantuvo firme la presión sobre mi brazo y me preguntó:

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Edward?

—Estoy bien —mi voz sonó razonablemente firme, lo cual me agradó.

El rostro de Bella parecía tallado en piedra.

Alice ya se encontraba allí. El maletín negro de Carlisle descansaba encima de la mesa, cerca del pequeño pero intenso foco de luz de un flexo enchufado a la pared.

Bella me sentó con dulzura en una silla. Carlisle acercó otra y se puso a trabajar sin hacer pausa alguna.

Bella permaneció de pie a mi lado, todavía alerta, aunque continuaba sin respirar.

—Sal, Bella —suspiré.

—Me quedaré —decidió ella. —Necesito saber que estar bien.

Carlisle decidió interceder.

—Bella, quizás deberías ir en busca de Jasper antes de que la cosa vaya a más. Estoy seguro de que se sentirá fatal y dudo que esté dispuesto a escuchar a ningún otro que no seas tú en estos momentos.

—Sí —añadí con impaciencia—. Ve a buscar a Jasper.

Una sensación de entumecimiento y pesadez se extendía por mi brazo y, aunque aliviaba el dolor, me recordaba el tajo que me había hecho, así que me dediqué a mirar el rostro de Carlisle con gran atención para distraerme de lo quehacían sus manos. Su rostro mostraba experiencia y determinación.

Sentía ligeros pinchazos de malestar en la boca del estómago, pero estaba decidido a no dejarme dominar por mis remilgos habituales. Ahora no me dolía, sólo tenía una suave sensación de tirantez que procuré ignorar. No había motivo para sentirme enfermo como si fuera un bebé.

Si ella no hubiera estado ante mis ojos, no habría sido consciente de cuándo

Alice se rindió y se escabulló de la habitación. Esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa y salió por la puerta de la cocina.

—Bien, ya no queda nadie —suspiré—. Está claro que soy capaz de desalojar una habitación.

—No es culpa tuya —me consoló Carlisle sonriendo entre dientes—. Podría pasarle a cualquiera.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? —le pregunté—. Incluso Bella, que ha vivido más que tú... —mi voz se extinguió y sacudí la cabeza cuestionándome lo que recién le había preguntado.

Aunque todos los demás había abandonado la dieta tradicional de los vampiros de modo tan radical como Carlisle, él era el único capaz de soportar el olor de mi sangre sin sufrir una fuerte tentación. Sin embargo, esto sin duda era algo mucho más difícil de lo que él lo hacía parecer.

—Son años y años de práctica —me explicó—, ya casi no noto el olor. Bella también puede pero contigo es diferente

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú eres el cantante de Bella, ella no te lo ha dicho para no incomodarte, pero ya que. — me dirigió una brillante sonrisa, al ver mi cara de confusión—. Tu sangre sería como la comida que mamá cocina solo una vez, pero es la que a ti más te gusta. La mejor marca de heroína personal de Bella.

_Tic, tic, tic. _Me sorprendía la cantidad de cristales que parecía haber en mi brazo. Pero escuchar la explicación de Carlisle, me mantenía entretenido y me parecía a un más interesante que ver cuántos cristales me sacaban del brazo.

— ¿Entonces si es tan difícil para Bella estar conmigo, no quiere converirme? — cuestione agobiado.

— Según dicen, estamos malditos, aunque seamos diferentes, y espero, quizás estúpidamente, que alcancemos un cierto mérito eso.

—No creo que sea una estupidez —murmuré. No me podía imaginar a nadie, incluido cualquier tipo de deidad, que no se sintiera impresionado por Carlisle.

Además, la única clase de cielo que yo podía tener en cuenta debía ser uno que incluyera a Bella.—. Y tampoco creo que nadie lo vea así.

—Pues, tú eres el único que está de acuerdo conmigo.

— ¿Los demás no lo ven igual? —pregunté sorprendido; en realidad, sólo pensaba en una persona.

Carlisle nuevamente adivinó la dirección de mis pensamientos.

—Bella sólo comparte mi opinión hasta cierto punto. Para ella, Dios y el cielo son cosas que valen la pena... y que el infierno, es el castigo justo para los que no aman, ella ha tenido una experiencia muy cercana con esas tres cosas. Pero no cree que haya vida tras la muerte para nosotros —Carlisle hablaba en voz muy baja. Su mirada se perdía a través de la ventana en el vacío, en la oscuridad—. Ya ves, ella sabe que hemos perdido el alma.

Pensé inmediatamente en las palabras de Bella esa misma tarde: _lo único que he buscado es morir__..._, o desaparecer_. _Una pequeña bombilla seencendió en mi mente.

—Ése es el problema, ¿no? —intenté adivinar—. Por eso resulta tan difícil persuadirle en lo que a mí respecta.

Carlisle respondió pausadamente.

—Miro a mi... hija, veo la fuerza, la bondad, la luz que emana, aunque ella se niegue a creer todo eso por ser un demonio y eso todavía da más fuerzas a mi esperanza, a mi fe, más que nunca. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera con una persona como Bella?

Asentí con la misma confianza.

—Pero si yo creyera lo mismo que ella... —me miró con sus ojos insondables—. Si tú creyeras lo mismo que ella, ¿le quitarías su alma?

La forma en que enunció la pregunta desbarató mi respuesta. Si él me hubiera preguntado si arriesgaría mi alma por Bella, la respuesta sería obvia. Pero ¿habría arriesgado su alma? Fruncí los labios con tristeza. Esto no era cualquier cosa.

—Supongo que ves el problema.

Negué con la cabeza, consciente de la posición terca de mi barbilla.

Carlisle suspiró.

—Es mi elección —insistí.

—También es la suya —levantó la mano cuando vio que me disponía a discutir —, desde el momento en que ella es el responsable de hacerlo.

—No es el único capaz de hacerlo —fijé una mirada especulativa en él, que se echó a reír, aligerando repentinamente su humor.

—¡Oh, no, me parece que has de solucionarlo con ella! —entonces suspiró—. Ésta es la parte de la que nunca puedo estar seguro. En muchos otros sentidos, creo que he hecho lo mejor que he podido con lo que me ha tocado. Pero ¿es correcto maldecir a otros con esta clase de vida? No podría tomar esa decisión.

No pude contestar. Imaginé lo que podría haber sido mi vida si Carlisle hubiera resistido la tentación de cambiar su vida solitaria... y me estremecí.

—Cuándo Bella llego contigo, en brazos, se veía muerta. — dijo mientras terminaba de vendarme. —Ella había encontrado en Elizabeth lo que había perdido en el exilio, el amor incondicional, cuadro todo para que tus padres fueran los Swan, porque los consideraba personas de buen corazón.

— Llegaste a ver a mi madre.

—No.


	3. Chapter 3

_Luna Nueva._

_Capítulo 3._

—No puedes protegerme, no de todo. — asegure mientras detenía el monovolumen al frente de mi casa. — Mientras yo sea humano y la única opción sea transformarme.

—Eso sería una maldición. — dijo Bella, pude notar que se molesto por mis palabras.

—Y si me enfermo o me sucede un accidente y tú estás de caza, no podrás salvarme. — le di ejemplos de cosas que me podrían pasar para ver si entraba en razón, pero no fue peor.

—Nunca te has enfermado y Wrent y yo siempre estaremos ahí antes de que algo te pase. — afirmó mientas colocaba sus manos de tras de mi nuca, uniendo nuestras frentes. —Edward, mientras tú tengas esto…— dijo pasando su mano por el cordel de la lagrima de Koré. —…nada te va a pasar.

— ¿Nada?

—Nada. — aseguró Bella posando sus fríos labios sobre los míos. —Soy feliz a tu lado, Edward, pero no voy a condenarte a esta vida.

—Es eso, por eso no quieres transformarme. — proteste, entonces ella se alejo de mi, bajando del auto. Rápidamente me quite el cinturón de seguridad, para seguir mi conversación con Bella. —Carlisle me lo dijo, yo no creo en eso Bella, así que no importa.

—Edward, soy parte de eso, entonces tampoco yo existo. Soy un maldito demonio y aun así no entiendes porqué no quiero que pierdas tu alma, Edward, esta vida no se la deseo a nadie. — dijo Bella, aunque su tono de voz era firme, mantenía la cabeza gacha, _Imbécil, _dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza y tenía razón, no había medido mis palabras, Bella era el parte del porqué existía el mal en el mundo.

—Bella yo no…

—No tienes que disculparte, es mejor que entres antes de que Carlisle se preocupe. — aconsejó, echando a caminar en dirección contaría a mi casa.

— ¿No te quedaras esta noche? — cuestione en voz alta.

—No, mi familia y yo vamos a cazar esta noche. — respondió sin devolverme la mirada.

—Bella. Yo te amo. — grite, pero ella no volvió la mirada. —Me escuchaste, te amo. — pero ni así regreso.

Parte de mí, anhelo escuchar: _Soy feliz a tu lado, Edward. _Entre a la casa sintiéndome culpable, que había hecho, eso me pasaba por hablar antes de pensar. Charlie veía televisión, cuando cerré la puerta, el ruido, llamo su atención, causando que por inercia fijara su mirada en el lugar donde yo estaba, sonrió pero sin mostrar su dentadura y después de mover la cabeza en un gesto de negación, dijo:

—Edward, tienes lápiz labial en los labios y en el mentón. — mantuvo su sonrisa. —Espero que Bella y tú se estén protegien…

—Papá. — lo interrumpí de golpe. —A Bella y a mí no nos interesan esas cosas. — sentía el calor llegar a mi rostro por el tema que mi Charlie había decidido abordar.

—Así que Bella y tú todavía no llegan a tercera base…— dejo su idea en el aire. —Bueno ¿y qué tal la fiesta?

—Bien…

Después de despedirme con un escueto «buenas noches, Charlie», corrí a mi habitación con la cámara, para ver las fotos que Alice había tomado cuando habíamos llegado a la casa de los Cullen. Me senté en mitad del asiento del escritorio y conecte la cámara con curiosidad y cierta renuencia. Era ridículo, pero casi esperaba que la primera fotografía estuviera en blanco.

Se me escapó un grito ahogado cuando abrí la ventana y vi a Bella tan hermosa como en la vida real. Me miraba desde la foto con esos ojos cálidos que tanto echaba de menos esa noche. Era realmente asombroso que pudiera verse a alguien tan... tan indescriptible. Ni con mil palabras hubiera podido expresar lo que había en esa imagen.

Repasé por encima las restantes fotos del montón una sola vez, imprimí algunas y luego coloqué sobre la cama tres de ellas, una junto a otra.

En la primera imagen se veía a Bella en la cocina esa foto era de la tarde; sus ojos dulces chispeaban a causa de la diversión contenida. La segunda mostraba a Bella y Charlie viendo la ESPN. En ella se evidenciaba el cambio que se había producido en los ojos de

Bella, siempre hermosos hasta dejarte sin aliento, pero cuya expresión confería ahora frialdad a su rostro, como el de una escultura, con menos vida.

La última era una imagen que nos recogía a Bella y a mí de pie, juntos y manifiestamente incómodos. Su rostro emanaba la misma sensación que la foto anterior: frialdad y ese aspecto de estatua, pero había algo de dulzura y… ¿Dolor? pero probablemente lo más preocupante de todo no era eso, sino el doloroso contraste existente entre los dos. Ella parecía una deidad, y yo, una persona de un mundo paralelo al de Bella, incluso en los cánones humanos, y bien poco agraciada. Esa foto la había tomado Alice después de la fiesta antes de que nos marcháramos.

La foto me disgustó y la aparté. Pero entonces encontré la perfecta: éramos Bella y yo, antes de la fiesta, yo rodeaba con mis brazos el cuerpo de Bella desde atrás, mientras que sus manos descansaban sobre donde se cerraban las mías, ella recostaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro, parecíamos dos adolescentes normales, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y detrás de esta había otra foto donde Bella estaba detrás de mí, me tapaba los ojos, de mi solo se podía notar mi enorme sonrisa, esas dos fotos eran las más normales que nosotros teníamos juntos.

Tomé todas las fotografías y las coloqué en el álbum en vez de ponerme a hacer los deberes. Garabateé unos pies de foto bajo todas ellas con un bolígrafo, indicando los nombres y las fechas. Levanté aquella en la que se nos veía a Bella y a mí y la doblé por la mitad sin mirarla demasiado. La situé debajo del borde metálico de la mesa, dejando visible la mitad de Bella, las otras dos que más me habían gustado una la coloque en el tablero de corcho y la foto donde yo abrazaba a Bella la puse en un viejo porta-retrato.

Cuando terminé, reuní el otro montón de fotos en un nuevo sobre y escribí una larga carta de agradecimiento para Renée.

Esa noche Bella no apareció. No quería admitir que ella era el motivo de que estuviera despierto tan tarde, pero evidentemente así era. Intenté recordar la última vez que no se había quedado conmigo una noche.

Nunca lo había hecho.

Al día siguiente la historia se repitió, pase otra noche sin dormir bien.

En la escuela continuó el programa de silencio, frustración y pavor de los últimos dos días. Me sentí aliviado al encontrar a Bella esperándome en el aparcamiento del instituto, pero ese consuelo desapareció pronto. No había cambios en su comportamiento, si acaso, aún se mostraba algo más distante.

Me costaba incluso recordar el motivo de aquel desastre. Me parecía que mi cumpleaños pertenecía al pasado más lejano. Ojalá Alice y Emmett regresaran pronto, antes de que todo esto se me fuera aún más de las manos.

Pero no podía contar con ello. Decidí que si no lograba hablar con ella ese día, hablar de verdad, entonces iría al día siguiente a comentar el asunto con Carlisle.

Debía hacer algo.

Me prometí a mí mismo que iba a sacar a colación el tema después de clase. No iba a concederme más excusas.

Me acompañó hasta mi coche y me armé de valor para plantearle las cosas.

— ¿Te importaría si voy a verte hoy? —me preguntó antes de que llegáramos, dejándome casi fuera de combate.

—Claro que no.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó de nuevo mientras me abría la puerta delantera.

—Sí, claro —me disgustó la urgencia que se detectaba en su voz, pero no dejé que eso se notara en la mía—. Sólo iba a echar una carta para Renée en el buzón de correos que hay de camino. Nos vemos allí.

Miró el grueso sobre del asiento del copiloto. De pronto, se inclinó hacia mí y lo recogió.

—Yo lo haré —repuso con calma—, y aun así llegaré antes que tú.

Esbozó esa sonrisa torcida suya, mi favorita, pero algo iba mal, porque la alegría de los labios no subía hasta los ojos.

—De acuerdo —asentí, aunque era incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su coche.

Y en verdad se me adelantó. Estaba aparcado en el sitio de Charlie cuando llegué a la puerta de la casa. Esto era un mal indicio. En tal caso, no pensaba quedarse mucho rato. Sacudí la cabeza e inspiré hondo mientras intentaba hacer acopio de algo de valor.

Salió de su coche a la vez que yo del mío, se acercó y me dio un beso en el mentón.

Hasta aquí todo era normal.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —propuso con una voz indiferente al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano.

No contesté. No se me ocurrió la forma de protestar, aunque rápidamente supe que quería hacerlo. _Esto no me gusta, va mal, pero que muy mal, _repetía de continuo una voz dentro de mi mente.

Ella no esperó una respuesta. En un parpadear ya estábamos en el prado, Bella se mantenía de pie a dos metros de distancia.

Una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas. En ese caso, ¿por qué me inundaba el pánico?

Era un simple paseo.

Bella me miró con expresión impasible.

—Está bien, hablemos —dije y sonó más valiente de lo que yo me sentía.

Inspiró profundamente.

—Edward, nos vamos.

Yo también inspiré profundamente. Era una opción aceptable, y pensé que ya estaba preparado, pero debía preguntarlo:

— ¿Por qué ahora? Otro año...

—Edward, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

Su respuesta me confundió. Había pensado que el asunto de la marcha tenía que ver con dejar a su familia vivir en paz. ¿Por qué debíamos irnos nosotros si ellos

se marchaban también? Le miré en un intento de entender lo que me quería decir.

Me devolvió la mirada con frialdad.

Con un acceso de náuseas, comprendí que le había malinterpretado.

—Cuando dices nosotros... —susurré.

—Me refiero a mí y a mi familia.

Cada palabra sonó separada y clara.

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, intentando aclararme.

Esperó sin mostrar ningún signo de impaciencia. Me llevó unos minutos volver a estar en condiciones de hablar.

—Vale —dije—. Voy contigo.

—No puedes, Edward. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti.

—El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés.

—No te convengo, Edward.

—No seas ridícula —quise sonar enfadado, pero sólo conseguí parecer suplicante—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Mi mundo no es para ti —repuso con tristeza.

—¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Bella, nada!

—Tienes razón —concedió ella—. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar.

—¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...

—Siempre que fuera bueno para ti —me interrumpió para rectificarme.

—¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? —grité, furioso, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, aunque a pesar de todo seguían sonando como una súplica—. Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Bella. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!

Respiró hondo una vez más y clavó la mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato. Torció levemente los labios. Cuando levantó los ojos, me parecieron diferentes, mucho más duros, como si el oro líquido se hubiese congelado y vuelto sólido.

—Edward, no quiero que me acompañes —pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual repetí esas palabras en mi fuero interno varias veces, tamizándolas para encontrar la verdad oculta detrás de ellas.

— ¿Tú... no... me amas? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundido por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.

—Nunca lo he hecho.

Le miré, sin comprenderla aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado.

—Entonces no puedo obligarte a que estés a mi lado, vete. —me sorprendió lo tranquilo y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido.

Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar.

—En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero creó que la culpa de haber matado a tu madre, es lo que me llevo a aceptar querer estar a tú lado, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio y que en realidad nunca te quise, solo estaba a tú lado por mantener la promesa que le había hecho a tu madre. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humana, no soy buena. —me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas—. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.

—No —contesté; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido por mis venas—. No lo hagas.

Se limitó a observarme durante un instante, pero pude ver en sus ojos que mis palabras habían ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, ella también lo había hecho.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Aguardó con paciencia. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo intenté de nuevo.

—Si... es eso lo que quieres.

Se limitó a asentir una sola vez.

Se me entumeció todo el cuerpo. No notaba nada por debajo del cuello.

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado —dijo.

Me pregunté qué vería en mi rostro para que la máscara de serenidad que tenía el suyo fuera tan convincente.

—Lo que quieras —prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte.

Sus ojos helados se derritieron mientras le miraba y el oro se convirtió una vez más en líquido fundido que se derramaba en los míos y me quemaba con una intensidad sobrecogedora.

—No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Asentí sin fuerzas.

Sus ojos se enfriaron y volvió a mostrarse distante.

—Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él. Y para que yo y Wrent podamos mantener una vida tranquila sin preocuparnos tanto por ti.

Asentí de nuevo.

—Lo haré —murmuré.

Ella pareció relajarse, pero sólo un poco.

—Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido. Y si deseas olvidar todo lo que has vivido conmigo, solo dímelo y yo hare que lo olvides.

Las rodillas debieron de empezar a temblarme en ese momento porque de repente los árboles comenzaron a bambolearse. Oí el golpeteo de mi sangre rápido de lo habitual detrás de las orejas. Su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana.

Sonrió con amabilidad.

—No te preocupes. Soy humano y mi memoria es un auténtico colador. El tiempo me curará todas las heridas. Pero ¿Y tus recuerdos? —le pregunté. Mi voz sonó como si me hubiera atragantado, como si me estuviera asfixiando.

—Bueno —apenas dudó un segundo—. Wrent se encargará de mi... nos distraemos con suma facilidad.

Sonrió una vez más, pero a pesar del aplomo exhibido, la alegría de los labios no le llegó a los ojos. Se alejó de mí un paso.

—Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más. A excepción de que este en peligro

El plural captó mi atención, lo cual me sorprendió incluso a mí, ya que a juzgar por mi estado cualquiera hubiera creído que no me daba cuenta de nada.

_Emmett y Alice no van a volver, _comprendí. No sé cómo me oyó, porque no llegué a pronunciar las palabras, pero pareció interpretarlas y negó lentamente con la cabeza sin perder de vista mi rostro.

—No. Los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós.

— ¿Alice y Emmett se han ido? —mi voz mostraba incredulidad.

—Ellos querían despedirse, pero los convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti.

Me sentía mareado y me costaba concentrarme. Sus palabras daban vueltas y más vueltas en mi cabeza.

Procuré acompasar la respiración. Necesitaba concentrarme y hallar la forma de salir de aquella pesadilla.

—Debo irme Edward —anunció entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma.

— ¡Espera!.

Se me cerraron los ojos.

—Cuídate mucho —sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel.

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida.

Se había ido.

Y yo me encontraba al frente de mi casa, sin nada más que hacer entre y me diriji de inmediato a mi habitación.

—Edward, campeón, ¿estás bien?

Esa era la única voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio, incluso distorsionada por la preocupación, como sonaba ahora.

— ¿Charlie?

—Estoy aquí, campeón. Pensé que te había pasado algo desde que llegue hace como unas diez horas has estado encerrado en tu habitación.

—No tranquilo papá estoy bien. — dije en un suspiro, sentándome en la cama.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —me preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. —¿Discutiste con Bella? —insistió.

—Sí —susurré—. Hemos terminado.

— ¿Es verdad? — cuestionó Charlie. —. ¿Se han ido?

—Sí—explique, de la nada vino a mí la explicación de por qué los Cullen se habían ido. — Carlisle recibió una oferta de trabajo, fue muy repentina, y tenían que tomar la decisión de forma inmediata. Carlisle no quería convertir su marcha en un espectáculo.

El teléfono de Charlie sonó.

Charlie refunfuñó mientras se incorporaba con dificultad una vez más y después se apresuró, trastabillando, hacia el pasillo. Hundí la cabeza más profundamente dentro de las mantas, no quería escuchar otra conversación.

—Diga —dijo Charlie y bostezó.

Le cambió la voz y sonó mucho más espabilada cuando volvió a hablar.

—¿Dónde? —hubo una pausa—. ¿Estás segura de que es fuera de la reserva? — otra pausa corta—. Pero ¿qué puede arder allí fuera? —parecía preocupado y desconcertado a la vez—. Vale, telefonearé a ver qué pasa.

Escuché con más interés cuando marcó otro número.

—Hola Billy, soy Charlie. Siento llamarte tan temprano... No, él está bien. Está durmiendo... Gracias. No, no te llamo por eso. Me acaba de telefonear la señora

Stanley, dice que desde la ventana de su segundo piso ve llamas en los acantilados, no sé si realmente... ¡Oh! —de pronto, su voz adoptó un tono cortante, de irritación o... ira—. ¿Y por qué rayos hacen eso? Ah, ah, ¿no me digas? —eso sonó sarcástico—. De acuerdo, no te disculpes conmigo. Vale, vale. Sólo asegúrate de que las hogueras no prendan un fuego... Lo sé, lo sé, lo que me sorprende es que consigan mantenerlas encendidas con el tiempo que hace.

— ¿Ha pasado algo malo? —pregunté.

Se apresuró a acercarse a mi lado.

—Siento haberte despertado, campeón, pero tú no eres de dormir tanto.

— ¿Se quema algo?

—No es nada —me aseguró—, unas simples hogueras en los acantilados.

— ¿Hogueras? —pregunté. Mi voz no sonaba curiosa, sino muerta.

Charlie frunció el ceño.

—Algunos de los chicos de la reserva andan revoltosos —me explicó.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté con desgana.

Parecía reacio a contestarme. Su mirada pasó entre sus rodillas entreabiertas y se clavó en el suelo. Luego, respondió con amargura:

—Están celebrando la noticia.

Había sólo una noticia que atrajera mi atención, aunque me resistiera a pensar en ello. De pronto, todo encajó.

—Festejan la marcha de los Cullen —murmuré—. Había olvidado que en La Push nunca los han querido.

Los quileutes tenían una serie de supersticiones sobre los «fríos», los bebedores de sangre enemigos de la tribu, del mismo modo que tenían leyendas sobre la gran inundación y sus ancestros licántropos. La mayoría de ellos las consideraban simple folclore, sin embargo, unos cuantos aún las creían. Billy Black, el mejor amigo de Charlie, era uno de ellos, aunque incluso Tanya, su propio hija, pensaba que su cabeza estaba llena de estúpidas supersticiones. Billy me había advertido que me apartara de los Cullen...

El nombre removió algo en mi interior, algo que comenzó a abrirse camino hacia la superficie, algo a lo que sabía que no me quería enfrentar.

—Es ridículo —resopló Charlie.

Nos quedamos sentados en silencio durante unos momentos. El cielo ya no estaba oscuro al otro lado de la ventana. El sol había comenzado a salir en algún lugar detrás de las nubes.

— ¿Edward? —me preguntó Charlie.

Le miré con inquietud.

—Deseó dormir papá.

Charlie comprendió mi deseo y cerró la puerta de mi habitación. Todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando lo dejé. Presioné la parte superior de la tapa del CD. Se accionó el pestillo y se abrió la tapa lentamente.

Estaba vacío.

El álbum que Renée me había regalado estaba en el suelo al lado de la cama, justo donde lo dejé por última vez. Levanté la cubierta. No tuve que pasar ninguna página, porque podía verlo en la primera. Las pequeñas esquinas metálicas ya no sujetaban las fotos en su sitio. La página estaba vacía salvo el texto que yo había garabateado a mano debajo de ella: «Bella Cullen, cocina de Charlie, 13 de septiembre».

No continué. Estaba seguro de que había sido concienzudo. Igual la imagen del portarretrato era otra, y en el tablero de corcho no estaba la foto, Bella había encargado de desaparecer todo

«Será como si nunca hubiese existido», me había prometido.

Noté el suave suelo de madera en las rodillas y luego en las palmas de mis manos, y al fin, apretado contra la piel de mi mejilla. Las oleadas de dolor, que apenas me habían rozado hasta ese momento, se alzaron y barrieron mi mente, hundiéndome con su fuerza.

Y no salí a la superficie.


	4. Chapter 4

_Luna Nueva._

_Capítulo 4._

**_El amor, la vida, su sentido... todo se habría terminado._**

Septiembre:

Y ahora que no hay un alguien, no hay Bella, que hay un manto grueso de soledad, me queda afrontar cualquier cosa que exista en mí. No sé qué sea pues siempre le huí, pero acá estoy, dispuesto y con las expectativas por los tobillos. Nunca esquive la soledad al contrario disfrutaba estar solo, pero sin Bella no es lo mismo, anhelo compañía pero no cualquiera, si no la de Bella; digamos que la soledad y yo no nos llevamos tan bien como antes.

Y ahora que está mi soledad conmigo, el pasado no se queda tranquilo. Aquellos días se revuelven con nombres, momentos, canciones, sentimientos… Es como si algo me obligara a revivir lo que no he superado pero sí trato de ocultar. Hice mal, pues no seguí las instrucciones del doctor, tan sólo me adelanté diez pasos más.

Todo lo encuentro muy difuso, confuso, estúpido… ¿será que he perdido el placer de esperar el mañana?... Tal vez, pero mientras no estoy dispuesto a quedarme al lado del camino, a esperar una expectativa del universo o "del amor de mi vida", no quiero sentarme y creer que volverá a aparecer, porque sé que no será así. No puedo.

Quiero un ritmo diferente, un paso más acelerado, otro aire, otro paisaje, pero más que nada, la quiero a ella, mi Bella, extraña a quien conozco y no conozco, aparece de una vez…

Octubre:

_"Hubo noches en que me creí tan seguro de poder olvidarla que **voluntariamente** la recordaba."_

_-Jorge Luis Borges-_

No importa qué tiempo ha pasado, ni mucho menos cuántas cosas han ocurrido desde entonces, lo cierto es que siempre termino buscando la manera de saber de ella, porque desde que sufro por ella jamás he encontrado el alivio necesario para dejar de pensarla en alguna ocasión... Porque así es la vida, hay situaciones, personas, momentos, no sé, hay un algo que te cambia e inevitablemente terminas por no olvidar.

No importa qué me ha pasado, pero desde ese "tú y yo" yo jamás lograre ser el mismo, ni he logrado -del todo- amar como lo hice con ella; se que Tanya –darle una falsa ilusión de que podremos ser algo.- no se merece esto pero lo hago por Charlie, para que él no se preocupe, aunque hayan espacios vacíos y lo que llevo conmigo ni yo he podido cambiar.

A veces le echo la culpa al tiempo y otras a las circunstancias... Porque creo que ambos nos encontramos cuando ninguno estaba "preparado", qué sé yo. Abundan las ocasiones en que el pasado me parece muy cercado, y es como si fuese ayer en que abría los ojos sólo para pensar en Bella... Hay otras ocasiones -como las de hoy- en que me derrumbo y Bella sólo está en mis recuerdos, ya no hay nada más...Tiendo a deprimirme y me ahogo en lágrimas cuando descubro el inexplicable vacío que vive en mi; porque el recuerdo de Bella y aquella ilusión, han sido mi refugio, un lugar donde irónicamente he sufrido por mucho tiempo, pero donde a la vez, me siento seguro...

Cuando la echo de menos, es cuando más sufro.

Hoy es uno de esos momentos en el que la abrazó a lo lejos y me resguardo aquí, donde sólo existe Bella, y en donde realmente soy yo, sin fríos, ni soledades, sólo Bella y yo...

Noviembre:

Cada vez que en el pecho siento algo de "aquello" pasado, se me enciende la necesidad de escribir, tal vez por eso voy tan bien en redacción. Digo "algo" porque realmente no sé qué más pueda quedar en mi interior de ella, de mi, de lo que sucedió entre los dos...; y muy a pesar de sentirme hoy feliz, me es inevitable tropezarme de vez en vez con cierta nostalgia al respecto. Bella cuanto más quieres castigarme

No sé sí se justifique después de tanto tiempo, no sé por qué a veces me caen relámpagos de recuerdos..., pero sí sé que entre tanta melancolía, regreso por un minuto a hacerme las mismas preguntas, a recordar esos sueños y a suspirar por aquel amor que nunca antes había podido sentir. A veces escucho canciones que literalmente me revuelven el estomago, veo ciertas fotos que me regresan a aquel tiempo, y hasta cuando me descuido, a veces... me hallo un tanto deprimido.

Estoy seguro, nunca volví a hacer el mismo, no sé si está bien o no. Hay ocasiones muy esporádicas en que añoro a esa extraña chica demonio vampiro que en algún momento logré conocer bien; pero sé que no es mutuo, sé que no es lo que "debo"... y es entonces cuando me siento tan miserable como ese entonces. Humillado por mí mismo, por mis sentidos, por mis recuerdos, por esas señales que a veces creo ver y creo que me ha enviado.

Diciembre:

Esa historia pasada aparece fugazmente, y aún cuando se queda por milésimas de segundos en mi presente, dura el tiempo suficiente para hacerme temblar…, temblar de miedo, de incertidumbre, de melancolía y mucho más.  
Es cierto que existe en mí aquel sentimiento que tenía por ella, siguen estando rastros de esa tristeza en la que estoy hundido. No es algo que pueda explicar más que con lágrimas y con este frío interno, intenso, hiriente que me invade repentinamente. Basta una imagen, una canción, alguna palabra simple, para hacer un retroceso dañino a mí pasado.  
Aún me preocupa sí está bien o no, sí ya olvidó todo. Aún me pregunto por qué no olvido ciertas cosas. Quizás fue por el modo en que me aferré…, quizás por el modo en que vacié cada uno de mis sentimientos en una sola persona. Tanto amor, tanto miedo, tanto odio, tanto rencor… todo eso que se mezcló en un simple nada; tal vez lo que hiere es precisamente eso, el vacío después de toda esa conmoción de sensaciones.  
¿Cómo alguien puede lograr eso? ¿Cómo alguien puede estar presente aún con toda la ausencia que le lleva ventaja? ¿Cómo olvido esta historia?... ¿Cómo hago para sanar el miedo que congela mi razón? Pensé que sabía cuál había sido el último día que lloré por ella, pero hoy mismo cambió la fecha.  
Sólo espero que este mareo estomacal pase rápido, porque de repente todo me da vueltas, y me hace indefenso…, vulnerable ante esos sentimientos que existen, que aún recuerdo, pero me destruyen.

Enero:

Lo que comenzó siendo un simple bajón anímico se convirtió en un serio handicap en mi vida. Seguir adelante me costaba cada día más, aún así, seguía viviendo. Cada mañana me levantaba y me esforzaba por sonreír delante del espejo. Obraba de esta forma porque no quería que cuando ella regresara y necesitara sonreír, no recuerde como se hacía. Ya no había diferencia entre el día y la noche, el transcurso de tiempo era desconocido para mí, a veces caminaba, la mayoría del tiempo por inercia, pasaba horas sentado frente al piano, pero no interpretaba ni una sola melodía, me quedaba sumergido en mis pensamientos, haciendo lo único que sabía hacer la mayoría del tiempo. Recordar. No podía vivir mi presente, no sabía que era pensar en el futuro, la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba solo, el trabajo de Charlie me facilitaba no tener que soportar su compañía, se me había olvidado la importancia que tenía comer, cada vez que me preguntaban algo respondía en monosílabos y cortante, la lluvia podía caer sobre mi y aun seguía manteniendo mi paso normal, había perdido el brillo que caracterizaba a mis ojos verdes, que cada vez se volvían más oscuros, me volvía menos sociable, me irritaba la compañía de las personas, pero nada de eso era comparado con el sufrimiento que tenía en las noches.

Sueños tan vivos, tan reales donde ella estaba a mi lado, mi Bella, pero cada vez que intentaba abrazarla o tocarla regresaba a mi realidad, donde solo la oscuridad de la noche me hacia compañía. Mi realidad. Mi abismo. ¿Cuántas lágrimas no he derramado al despertar?

Dolor de cabeza, Tafirol, jugo de naranja, sonidos lentos, el murmullo de los arboles, letras reflexivas: "dejo el universo atrás, entonces caigo...caigo...". Palabras del nuevo poema que debemos interpretar en clase de literatura. Su hermoso rostro que se me viene a la cabeza y me apoyo contra mi mano porque me duele más de repente. Ojos adoloridos, cansados, tengo que hacer un poco de espacio en mi escritorio. Teclas, pienso, blancas y negras, interpretaciones que no puedo llevar a cabo, mi lado perfeccionista se encuentra perdido y al final, se pierde en la espesura del bosque. Lluvia, la primavera no quiere llegar y traernos sol y alegría. El dolor está en mi nuca ahora, y el ardor en mis ojos se acrecienta. Mente cansada, ya no quiero pensar más, no quiero recordar más situaciones, pero vivir sin sus recuerdos, es que solo pensarlo me atemoriza. Bella. "Soy feliz a tú a lado" "Nunca lo he hecho" Verdad. Mentira. Una odisea en mis pensamientos:

_"Bella. Todo ha desaparecido, el prado se ha marchitado, y sin querer te llevaste lo que tanto protegías, algo que era mío y te dije que era tuyo. Mi alma. Entonces… ¿De qué valió? El infierno. El cielo. Estoy perdido, no sé cómo llegar al cielo. Estoy ciego sin querer puedo caer en el infierno. Te llevaste todo. ¿Qué más quieres? El vacio sigue creciendo, los minutos de tu ausencia caen como gotas en mi pecho, cavando y cavando, haciendo el hoyo más profundo. Entonces te pregunto otra vez ¿De qué sirvió? _

_Y aunque me duele, me alegra, el dolor es la prueba de tú eras real, de que todos lo éramos."_

Otro suéter negro, la chamarra de cuero. No me había fijado que ultimadamente solo visto así. Me miro al espejo. Tengo que cortarme la barba. Escucho como el motor del auto se apaga. Charlie ha llegado. Salgo. Necesito respirar. Ignoro la presencia de Charlie, al pasar a su lado. No quiero discutir. Otra vez. Alguien me tomó del brazo.

— ¡Ya vale, Edward! Te voy a enviar a casa.

Alcé la mirada.

—Ya estoy en casa —murmuré.

—Voy a enviarte con Renée, a Jacksonville —aclaró él.

Charlie me miró, exasperado, mientras yo intentaba comprender el sentido de sus palabras.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —vi cómo se crispaba su rostro.

— ¿Sabes a qué mes estamos?

— ¿Septiembre? — respondí.

—Edward han pasado cuatro meses. Hijo. Es que no haces nada. Ése es el problema. Que nunca haces nada.

— ¿Acaso quieres que me meta en problemas? —le pregunté al tiempo que alzaba las cejas con perplejidad. Hice un esfuerzo para prestar atención, pero no era fácil. Estaba tan acostumbrado a mantenerme aparte de todo que mis oídos se aturullaban.

— ¡Tener problemas sería mejor que... que este arrastrarse de un lado para otro todo el tiempo.

—No me arrastro.

—Palabra equivocada —concedió de mala gana—. Arrastrarse sería mucho mejor, porque ya sería hacer algo... Es sólo que estás... sin vida, Edwar. Quizá ésa sea la expresión adecuada. No hablas, no comes, te sientas en el piano y si no te aviso que tienes que ir a dormir o a la escuela, no te mueves de ahí.

Esta vez la acusación dio en el blanco. Suspiré e intenté imprimir una cierta animación a mi respuesta.

—Lo siento, papá —mi disculpa sonó algo inexpresiva, incluso para mí.

Pensaba que estaba consiguiendo engañarle. El único motivo de aquel intento era evitar que Charlie sufriera. Era deprimente descubrir que el esfuerzo había sido en vano.

—No quiero que te disculpes.

Suspiré.

—Entonces, dime qué quieres que haga.

—No sé, Edward, admito que mi separación con tu madre fue dolorosa y sufrí. No eres el primero que pasa por esto. — dijo posando su mano en mi hombro. —Tienes que superarlo.

—Lo sé —la mueca que acompañó mi respuesta fue desganada e inexpresiva.

—Escucha, campeón. Creo que... que quizás necesites algún tipo de ayuda.

—¿Ayuda?

Hizo una pausa para volver a elegir las palabras adecuadas.

—Cuando tu madre se fue —comenzó al tiempo que torcía el gesto— y te llevó con ella... Bueno, realmente fue una mala época para mí —respiró hondo.

—Lo sé, papá —musité.

—Sin embargo, me sobrepuse —señaló—. Hijo, tú no lo estás haciendo. He esperado pensando que mejorarías con el tiempo —me miró fijamente y luego bajó los ojos con rapidez—. Pero creo que los dos sabemos que esto no está yendo a mejor.

—Estoy bien.

Me ignoró.

—Quizás... Bueno, tal vez si hablaras del tema con alguien..., con un profesional...

— ¿Quieres que me vea un loquero?

—Podría ayudar.

—Y también podría no servir para nada.

—Mira —le dije con voz inexpresiva—. Saldré la noche que viene si quieres. Llamaré a

Mike o a Jessica. Hoy solo quiero dormir.

Dormir. Mi escapatoria. Mi maldición.

—Eso no es lo que yo quiero —protestó, frustrado—. No creo que pueda soportar ver cómo intentas esforzarte aún más. No he visto a nadie intentarlo tanto. Duele verlo.

Fingí no haberle entendido y clavé la vista en la mesa.

—No te entiendo, papá. Primero te enfadas porque no hago nada y luego me dices que no quieres que salga.

—Quiero que seas feliz. No, ni siquiera eso. Sólo quiero que no te sientas tan desgraciado, y creo que te resultará más fácil lejos de Forks.

Mis ojos llamearon con la primera pequeña chispa de sentimiento que ella había contemplado en mucho tiempo.

—No pienso irme —dije.

— ¿Por qué no? —inquirió.

—Porque empeoraría todo. Porque no soportaría vivir sin lo único que me queda de ella. — dije sin mirarlo a la cara. —Porque solo lograría ponerme peor.

Me solté de su agarre y camine. Quería dormir, verla aunque me costará lágrimas cuando despertara y así paso…


	5. Chapter 5

_Lo siento._ De veras no creo que vuelva a pasar pero es que he tenido unos enredos muy grandes, había descuidado otro lado llamado "Wattpad" Hay les dejo el link de mi cuenta por si quieren saber que hacia por haya para haberlos abandonados por acá, pero bueno ya regrese y ya cree un horario de publicación, para evitar estos tipos de problemas otra vez.

user/Skrywer

* * *

_Luna Nueva._

_Capítulo 5._

—Edward… Edward. — llamaba alguien insistentemente. — ¡Ostia tío! Responde. — exigió dándome un golpe en la espalda.

—Mike ¿Qué quieres? — cuestione un poco agobiado.

—Quería saber si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo, ya sabes. Iba a ir con Jessica pero parece que tiene algo mejor que hacer. — pidió, sentándose a mi lado, recogí el cuaderno donde escribía cualquiera cosa que quisiera contarle a ella. — Vamos tú padre está preocupado por ti y me dijo que te echara un ojo.

—Está bien.

Nunca me arrepentiré de haber aceptado la propuesta de Mike, fue la mejor decisión que había tomado, aunque mejor que esa decisión fue la no hacerle caso cuando me pidió que me quedara tranquilo donde él estaba mientras que los sujetos que vimos la vez pasada, otra vez estaban jugando a los chicos malos.

Había una especie de amenaza implícita e indefinida en esos tipos, que guardaba relación alguna con aquella otra noche. Su mirada mientras que pasaban con una chica a su lado, estaba llena de una promesa que aseguraba una pelea si nos acercábamos a ellos para detenerlos. Pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía ser tan desgraciado y dejar que se rebabaran a esa muchacha, yo tenía una madre, si a ella le pasará lo mismo y alguien viera lo que está pasando me gustaría mucho que la ayudaran, la zona estaba a oscuras y nos superaban en número, aunque sólo en eso. Pero bastó para que la voz de Mike sonara llena de pánico cuando me llamó.

—Edward no quiero más problemas, mi padre me va a quitar el coche. — dijo agarrándome por el brazo.

Lo ignoré, haciendo un brusco movimiento me zafe de su agarre y eché a andar hacia delante despacio, sin haber tomado la decisión consciente de mover los pies. No entendía por qué, pero la nebulosa amenaza que suponían esos hombres me empujaba hacia ellos. Era un impulso sin sentido, mas yo no había sentido ningún tipo de impulso durante mucho tiempo... así que lo seguí.

Algo poco familiar estalló en mis venas. La adrenalina, ausente tanto tiempo de mi cuerpo, aceleró mi pulso con rapidez y me obligó a luchar contra la ausencia de sensaciones. Era extraño, ¿a qué se debía esa explosión de adrenalina si no tenía miedo? Aquello parecía un eco de la última vez que me había encontrado en esa situación, en una calle oscura de Port Angeles, donde salve a la chica de que algo le pasará, pero era más parecido a la sensación que me provocaron cuando me encontré solo.

No veía ninguna razón para sentir miedo. No podía imaginar que quedara nada en el mundo que pudiera darme miedo, al menos, no físicamente. Esa era una de las ventajas de haberlo perdido todo.

Ya estaba en la mitad de la calle cuando Mike me alcanzó y me agarró del brazo.

— ¡Edward! ¡No puedes son muchos! —masculló.

—Claro que si puedo —dije como ausente, sacudiéndome su mano de encima—. Sólo quiero evitar que le hagan algo...

— ¿Estás loco? —susurró él—. ¿Quieres suicidarte?

Esa pregunta me llamó la atención, y mis ojos la enfocaron.

—No, no quiero.

Mi voz sonó a la defensiva, pero era verdad. No quería suicidarme. No lo consideré ni siquiera al principio a pesar de que la muerte hubiese supuesto un alivio para mí, sin duda alguna. Le debía mucho a Charlie. Sentía también mucha responsabilidad respecto a Renée, y tenía que pensar en ellos.

Además, había hecho la promesa de no hacer nada que fuera estúpido o temerario. Si respiraba aún, era por todas esas razones.

Precisamente al recordar esa promesa, sentí un respingo de culpa, pero lo cierto es que lo que estaba haciendo no era exactamente eso. No era como tomar una cuchilla y abrirme las venas.

Solo quería salvar a una chica de un destino triste y doloroso.

Mike se había quedado boquiabierto y abría desmesuradamente los ojos.

Comprendí demasiado tarde que su pregunta sobre el suicidio había sido meramente retórica.

—Vas comer o me vas a ayudar —le empujé hacia la hamburguesería, despidiéndolo con la mano. No me gustaba cómo me miraba—. Te alcanzo en un minuto.

Le di la espalda y me volví hacia los hombres que nos observaban con un gesto amenazante y avisándome que era mejor que me largara y los dejara solo con aquella chica.

_¡Edward, deja esto ahora mismo!_

Se me agarrotaron los músculos, paralizándome donde estaba, ya que no era la voz de Mike la que me reñía ahora. Conocía esa voz furiosa, una voz hermosa, suave como el terciopelo incluso aunque sonara airada.

Era su voz. Evité pensar en su nombre, pero me sorprendió que su sonido no me hiciera caer de rodillas y acurrucarme en el pavimento por la tortura de la pérdida. No sentí ninguna pena, ninguna en absoluto.

Todo se me aclaró por completo en el momento en que escuché su voz. Como si mi cabeza hubiera emergido repentinamente de algún pozo oscuro. Era más consciente de todo, la vista, el sonido, la sensación del aire frío que no había notado que estuviera soplando cortándome la cara, los olores que procedían de la puerta abierta del bar.

Miré a mí alrededor en estado de shock.

_Vete con Mike, Wrent se encargará, _ordenó la misma voz adorada, todavía furiosa. _Me prometiste no hacer nada estúpido._

Estaba solo. Mike permanecía quieto a unos pasos de mí, mirándome con ojos atemorizados. Los hombres me observaban, retadores, escondiendo a la chica de mi vista, al tiempo que se preparaban por si movía un musculo en contra de ellos.

Sacudí la cabeza en un intento de comprender la situación. Sabía que ella no estaba allí, pero a pesar de eso, la sentía imposiblemente cerca, cerca por primera vez desde... desde el final. La ira de su voz expresaba interés, la misma ira que antes me fue tan familiar, algo que no había vuelto a oír en lo que parecía toda una vida.

_Mantén tu promesa. _La voz se iba desvaneciendo como si alguien bajara el volumen de la radio.

Empecé a sospechar que había sufrido alguna especie de alucinación.

Seguramente propiciada por el recuerdo, por la sensación del _déjà vu, _por la extraña familiaridad que me había producido la situación.

Analicé rápidamente todas las posibilidades en mi mente.

Primera opción: me había vuelto loco. Al menos ésa es la palabra que vulgarmente se aplica a aquellos que oyen voces en sus cabezas.

Entraba dentro de lo posible.

Opción dos: Mi subconsciente me proporcionaba aquello que yo quería oír. Era la satisfacción de un deseo, es decir, un alivio momentáneo de la pena al aferrarme a la idea incorrecta de que a ella le preocupaba que yo viviera o muriera. Una proyección de lo que ella habría dicho si: a) estuviera aquí, b) le afectara de alguna manera que me pasara algo malo.

Era probable.

No imaginaba una tercera opción, de modo que sólo me cabía la esperanza de que fuera la segunda opción la correcta, que se tratara de un desvarío del subconsciente en vez de algo que exigiera mi hospitalización.

Quizás mi reacción no fue demasiado cuerda, pero lo cierto es que me sentí... agradecido. Lo que más temía perder era precisamente el sonido de su voz y aplaudí a mi subconsciente el que hubiera sido capaz de recuperar aquel sonido mucho mejor que mi mente consciente.

No me permitía casi nunca pensar en ella, e intentaba mostrarme estricta a ese respecto. Era humano, y la mayoría del tiempo fallaba, desde luego, pero había mejorado tanto que en aquel momento ya podía eludir la pena varios días, pero la consecuencia era ese aturdimiento infinito. Entre la pena y la nada, había decidido escoger la nada.

Y ahora, al salir de mi embotamiento, el dolor resurgiría de un momento a otro.

Después de morar tantos meses en la niebla, mis sensaciones eran sorprendentemente intensas. Sin embargo, el dolor normal no apareció. Lo único que sí podía sentir era la decepción que me causaba el desvanecimiento de su voz.

Pero de repente regresó a mi cabeza mi objetivo principal la chica.

Avancé otro paso, para ayudarla y volvió su voz.

_Edward, da media vuelta, Wrent está cerca, _gruñó.

Suspiré. Me desconcentraba pero era su ira lo que yo quería oír, aunque fuera falsa y un dudoso regalo de mi subconsciente, que me hacía creer que yo le importaba.

Mientras yo llegaba a todas estas conclusiones, habían pasado apenas unos cuantos segundos.

Entonces escuche un grito. La chica, salí disparado hacia donde estaban esos tipos.

—Lárgate de aquí ahora—gritó uno de aquellos hombres, con un tono prepotente.

—Dejen a la chica.

—No es tu asunto niño vete ahora. — ordenó lanzando uno de sus puños hacia mí. Pude esquivarlo con facilidad.

Y ahí comenzó la pelea, la chica trataba de cubrirse con su pedazo de suéter mientras que los otros hombres iniciaban una pelea conmigo, recibí varios golpes, pero lo los suficiente para dejarme vencer, la chica seguía sollozando, cuando uno de los hombres me agarró por la espalda. Tenía mucho tiempo que no peleaba y demasiado tiempo que no jugaba ningún deporte o practicaba con Charlie técnicas de defensa personal, pero en ese momento recordé que lo mejor que podía hacer era hacerle cargar con todo mi peso, hacia que puse mis rodillas a la altura de mis hombros y el cayo antes de uno de sus amigos logrará golpearme. Me levante con dificultad entonces vi a lo lejos un chico que se bajaba de una motocicleta. Golpee a los dos otros hombres en el estomago y al último que quedaba le di un golpe en sus partes nobles. Tome a la chica por el brazo y corrí con ella hasta motocicleta.

Subimos en ella y acelere al instante antes de que uno de los hombres nos alcanzara. La chica respiraba con dificultad, pero se sostenía firmemente de mi camisa, escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro derecho.

Cuando llegue a donde había dejado estacionado, estacione la moto y baje de ella para quitarme la chamarra y dársela a la chica.

No me había fijado en el rostro de la chica, pero al hacerlo quede atónito al ver quién era.

—Tanya. — dije con las pupilas dilatadas; pero ella mantenía la cabeza gacha. —Tanya ¿Estás bien? — cuestione abrazándola con fuerza pobre chica.

—Sí, Edward. — respondió abrazándome con fuerza evitando a toda costa contacto visual conmigo. —Yo pensé que podía sola, pero supieron detenerme. Por favor no le digas a mi padre.

—Tanya tranquila no le diré nada pero tendremos que explicar lo de tu blusa. — dije alejándome de ella un poco. — Ven vamos a buscar un poco de dulce.

Compre un par de sodas y un par de M&M eso siempre mejoraba las cosas cuando estaba con los nervios, ella tomó ambas cosas y se las comió despacio. Estábamos sentados en el vagón de la camioneta, la voz de Bella había desaparecido por completo, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y no veía por ningún lado a Mike.

—Gracias, Edward te debo una. — dijo Tanya dándome un abrazó y un beso en la mejilla.

—No hay de qué, pero la próxima vez que quieras salir a esta hora avísame así te puedo acompañar. — aconseje con expresión preocupada, pobre chica le hubiera sido peor y no me hubiera metido a pelear por ella. —Sabes tengo una pregunta.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la motocicleta?

—Tengo un plan. — anunció ella emocionada, después de meditarlo por varios minutos.

—¿Un plan…?


	6. Chapter 6

_Luna Nueva. _

_Capítulo 6._

—Así que, ¿qué hiciste el fin de semana, Edward? —preguntó Jessica, curiosa, aunque extrañamente precavida.

—El viernes por la noche Mike y yo fuimos al cine en Port Angeles, y después yo pasé la tarde del sábado y la mayoría del domingo allí abajo, en La Push.

Las miradas iban de Mike a mí y de mí a Jessica. Mike parecía irritado. Me pregunté si es que no quería que supieran que había salido conmigo o si es que deseaba ser él quien contara la historia.

— ¿Qué película visteis? —preguntó Jessica, comenzando a sonreír.

—_Dead End, _aquella de los zombis —sonreí para infundirle valor. Quizás todavía podía arreglarse algo del daño que había hecho en los últimos meses, cuando yo mismo me había comportado como un zombi.

—He oído que da mucho miedo, ¿es así? —Jessica parecía deseosa de continuar la conversación.

—Edward se asustó tanto que tuvo que salirse al final —intercaló Mike con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Yo asentí, intentando parecer avergonzado.

—Es que daba miedo de verdad.

—Papá, voy a casa de Tanya. — anuncie bajando rápidamente por las escaleras.

— ¿No crees que ya has ido mucho a la casa de los Black? — cuestiona mi papá observándome con detenimiento.

—Pero creí que querías que hiciera algo, que saliera con amigos. — me excuse mirándole fijamente.

—Edward eso fue hace tres meses, tres meses en los que vas a casa de Tanya y solo regresas a la hora del crepúsculo. — reprochó Charlie colocando uno de sus dedos sobre el borde de su cinturón.

—Bueno estamos arreglando la otra moto.

—Eso también Edward no me gusta que andes en moto por Forks podría pasarte algo. — vi como fruncía el ceño una expresión no de enojo, si no de preocupación.

—Tranquilo papá, sabes que conduzco con prudencia. — asegure posando mi mano sobre su hombro.

Aproveche los cinco minutos en que estuvo desprevenido para tomar las llaves de la moto y salir de la casa, me gustaba manejar en moto porque la descarga de adrenalina que me ofrecía hacia que una voz volviera a mí, pero esa mañana cuando encendí el motor no estuve seguro si me causaba alegría tener _alucinaciones_ o ir a ver a Tanya…

—Hola, pequeña. — salude dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tanya.

—Hola Eduardo. — bromeó.

En ese momento, se escuchó una llamada en la distancia.

— ¿Tanya? —gritó una voz.

— ¿Ése es Billy? —pregunté.

—No —Tanya dejó caer la cabeza y pareció sonrojarse bajo su piel morena—.Mienta al diablo —masculló—, y el diablo aparecerá.

—¿Tani? ¿Estás ahí?

La voz se oyó más cerca.

—¡Sí! —Tanya devolvió el grito y luego suspiró.

Esperamos durante un breve lapso de tiempo hasta que dos chicos altos de piel oscura dieron la vuelta a la esquina y llegaron al cobertizo.

Uno era enjuto y casi tan alto como yo. El pelo negro le llegaba hasta la barbilla y tenía la raya en medio. Un mechón le caía suelto a un lado de la cara y el otro lo llevaba remetido detrás de la oreja. El más bajo también era más corpulento.

Su camiseta blanca se ceñía a su pecho bien desarrollado y desde luego se le notaba lo feliz que eso le hacía, a mi me hizo recordar una foto de mi padre donde el salía parecido a como estaba el chico ahora, me mordí el labio inferior para contener una sonrisa

Ambos se detuvieron de golpe en cuanto me vieron. El chico delgado deslizó la mirada rápidamente de Tanya a mí, frunció el ceño y el más musculoso no dejó de observarme mientras una sonrisa desaparecía lentamente por su rostro.

—Hola, chicos —Tanya los saludó con pocas ganas.

—Hola, Tani —contestó el más bajo, sin apartar la vista de mí. Era mi imaginación o parecía como si estuviese marcando su territorio en este caso Tanya.

—Chicos él es mi amigo, Edward. — me presentó Tanya.

—Hola chicos. — salude.

Uno de los chicos estrecho mi mano y el otro que había saludado a Tanya pareció fulminarme con la mirada.

—Chicos les agradecería que si no van a hacer más que observar, den la vuelta por donde vinieron. — pidió con rudeza Tanya al notar la actitud de uno de sus amigos

Todos abandonaron el lugar al instante, fue entonces cuando relaje los músculos pero… Me había asustado con esos tres chicos tal vez no fuera para tanto pero de todos modos debía evitar meterme en problemas con un grupitos de niño que eran tres años menor que yo.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunte.

—Él que te fulmino con la mirada tiene tendencia a creerse mi guardián desde que Axel se fue, supuestamente Axel le dijo que tenía que cuidarme. — bufó algo cansada mientras ajustaba una de las piezas. —Esta es la ultima y podremos dar un paseo.

Yo me reí.

—Creo que le gustas.

—Pues es un poco joven para mí.

Mi ceño se acentuó.

—No creo, parece perfecto.

—Seguro que sí. Pero considerando la diferencia de madurez entre chicos y chicas.

—Bueno si lo ves por ese lado también tienes razón. No creo que me convenga salir con jovencitas. — asegure regalándole una sonrisa.

—¿No? Y entonces Bella ¿qué era? — cuestionó tocando un tema muy sensible para mi, creo que ella pudo notarlo por la expresión de mi rostro. —Edward, no pensé que…

—Tranquila enana, ¿ya terminaste?

—Sí.

Caminamos hasta la salía mientras que conversábamos después de eso seguimos caminando por mucho tiempo mientras que conversábamos sobre cualquiera tontería como por ejemplo el asunto de la edad que todavía Tanya quería desenredar.

—Dios, es que no pueden ser más estúpidos.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestione.

—Están haciendo salto de acantilado. Es un "pasatiempo". Ya sabes, La Push no tiene centro comercial y para ellos es muy divertido —aunque bromeaba, había una extraña entonación irritada en su voz.

—¿Salto de acantilado?

—Bueno, vale, la mayoría saltamos de más abajo, desde esa roca que sobresale del acantilado a mitad de camino entre donde están ellos y el mar —señaló un punto que desde luego parecía una altura mucho más razonable —.Esos chicos están mal de la cabeza. Probablemente lo único que pretenden demostrar es lo duros que son. Lo que quiero decir es que hoy hace mucho frío y el agua no debe de ser ninguna delicia —hizo una mueca de desagrado, como si la proeza le disgustara personalmente. Me sorprendió un poco. Jamás hubiera pensado que habría algo que le enfadara.

— ¿Tú también has saltado desde el acantilado?

—Claro, claro —se encogió de hombros y mostró una amplia sonrisa—. Es divertido. Da un poco de miedo y algo de agobio. Pero no soy tan estúpida como para saltar desde esa altura.

—Bueno, ¿y quiénes eran esos chicos a los que tu llamas estúpidos, los locos? —le pregunté.

Ella hizo un sonido de disgusto que salió de lo más hondo de su garganta.

—La banda de La Push.

— ¿Tenéis una banda?

—Bueno, no tanto como eso. Te lo juro, son como vigilantes jurados que se hubieran vuelto locos. No arman peleas, se dedican a mantener la paz —bufó—. Por ejemplo, mira lo que pasó con aquel chico que vino de algún sitio cerca de la reserva de Makah, uno bien grande, con una pinta que daba miedo. Bueno, se corrió el rumor de que vendía alcohol a los críos y Sam Uley y sus discípulos le echaron de nuestras tierras. — la forma tan amarga como menciono el nombre de Sam me puso en alerta.

— ¿Tienes problemas con Sam?

—No, pero la forma en que me mira como si fuera una vergüenza, no me gusta. — aseguró subiéndose sobre la moto. —Creo que ya es hora de probarla.

Vi como Tanya se alejaba a toda velocidad pero algo más allá de todo eso llamo mi atención, era gracioso verla sobre la moto pero no me sentía extraño las chicas de Forks o bueno lo que son las chicas de la Push y las chicas Cu… Bueno las chicas de la Push son hábiles, Tanya volvió la mirada hacia a mí para sonreírme yo le correspondí al gesto pero en ese momento mi vista se fijo en la piedra que estaba al frente de ella.

Trate de avisarle pero ya era muy tarde Tanya se había golpeado contra el suelo, subí a la moto para ir rápidamente hacia ella, esa fue la primera vez que ignore la voz que me hablaba, tire la moto a un lado y fije mi atención en ella.

—Tanya. — dije acercándome a ella.

—Estoy bien Edward. — aseguró tratando de levantarse pero perdió el equilibrio

—Wou. Ten cuidado. —pedí sosteniéndola, entonces me fije en que estaba sangrando justo en la frente.

Me quite la camisa para secarle la sangre que salía de su herida, ella me tomó del brazo para tratar de levantarse pero esta vez con un apoyo fijo, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras yo presionaba mi camiseta contra su herida.

—Toma. — dije colocando su mano sobre mi suéter.

—Edward creo que debemos encontrar un nuevo pasatiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chic s no había tenido mi computadora de regreso y tras eso cuando me la devuelven me la devuelven formateada así que perdí TODO, aparte de eso he estado con u nuevo proyecto que me gustaría que leeyeran esta en WATTPAD se llama Dolorosa Atracción me gustaría que la leeyeran y me contaran por acá o por aya que tal les parece. Les quiero y sin más el capítulo...

* * *

_Luna Nueva._

_Capítulo 7._

—Hola, chicos —dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la cocina donde me había pasado toda la tarde haciendo una lasaña, mientras Tanya miraba y la probaba de vez en cuando, para asegurarse de que no me había pasado en sal.

El olor se extendía por el vestíbulo. La había hecho a conciencia, para expiar todas las pizzas que había tenido que pedir.

Tanya se quedó a cenar y se llevó un plato a casa para Billy. Consintió de mala gana en añadirme otro año en nuestras negociaciones sobre la edad por ser una

buen cocinero.

Pero vamos… Estas hablando con Edward Swan.

No estuvimos más en el garaje después de accidente de mi rubia amiga, y el sábado, después de mi turno en el Negocio de los Newton, tocó hacer las tareas en casa otra vez.

Charlie confiaba tanto en mi nueva cordura que se pasó el día pescando con Harry. Cuando regresó, ya habíamos terminado todo, lo que, por cierto, nos hizo sentirnos muy maduros y responsables en especial a Tanya, y estábamos viendo un episodio de _Monster Garage _en el canal Discovery.

—Quizás debería irme ya —suspiró Tanya apoyando una mano en mi muslo derecho mientras que se levantaba del hueco que se formaba entre mi brazo y mi costilla —. Es más tarde de lo que pensaba.

—Vale, de acuerdo —rezongué—. Te llevaré a casa.

Al principio iba a protestar, pero cuando la mire con una expresión ya muy conocida entre nosotros, guardo silencio, y lanzó una carcajada.

—Mañana, recuerda el cine, enserio no quiero ir solo con Jessica ¡Dios me libre de una violación! —le dije, tan pronto como estuvimos a salvo sobre la motocicleta que había sustituido a mi coche. —. ¿A qué hora quieres que pase por ti?

—No sé tú decides yo solo voy como tú guardas espaldas.

—Está bien, señorita.

—No —contestó entrecortadamente—, creo que estoy enferma.

La luz de la pantalla me permitió verle el rostro, bañado en sudor.

Jessica gimió una vez más y salió disparado hacia la puerta. Me alcé para seguirle y Tanya me imitó de inmediato, pero yo le susurré:

—No, quédate. Voy a asegurarme de que está bien.

Vino conmigo de todos modos.

—No tenías que haber venido. Aprovecha tus ocho pavos de gore —insistí mientras subíamos hacia el pasillo.

—Ésa sí que es buena. Te los puedes quedar, Edward. Esa película es una mierda. —contestó levantando la voz cuando salimos del cine.

Me alegré de que me hubiera acompañado al no ver señales de Jessica en el pasillo. Tanya se coló en los servicios de mujeres para buscarle y estuvo de vuelta al cabo de unos segundos:

—Está ahí dentro. Todo en orden —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Qué blandengue! Deberías haber buscado a alguien con más estómago, alguien que se ría en las películas gore que hacen vomitar a otros.

—Creo que ya la encontré.

Estábamos los dos solos en el pasillo, ya que ambas salas estaban a mitad de proyección de la película, e imperaba tal silencio que oíamos remover las palomitas en la tienda de la entrada.

Tanya fue a sentarse en un sillón tapizado de terciopelo pegado a la pared y dio unas palmaditas junto a él.

—Tenía pinta de que iba a estar ahí dentro durante un buen rato —dijo olvidando mi comentario, estirando las largas piernas mientras se acomodaba para esperar.

Suspiré y me reuní con Tanya, que tenía el aspecto de estar pensando cómo difuminar más las líneas. Me acerque a ella, y le pase el brazo por el hombro.

—Edward —protestó a la vez que se alejaba.

Extendió la mano y tomó la mía con firmeza, yo coloque mi otra mano sobre su delicada mano y ella me regalo una sonrisa.

—Espera, espera un momento, Edward —dijo con voz calmada—. Dime una cosa.

Hice una mueca de disgusto. No me apetecía pasar por eso. No sólo en ese momento. En mi vida no quedaba nada más importante que Tanya Black, pero ella parecía decidida a estropearlo todo. Se supone que yo soy el chico, no es machismo ni nada de eso, solo que aunque tenía ciertas confianzas con Tanya aun no me sentía listo para tener una relación.

—¿Qué? —murmuré haciendo un gesto tierno con el rostro.

—Tranquilo pequeño. — bromeó revolviéndome el cabello, luego suspiro y pregunto. —Te gusto, ¿vale?

—Sabes que sí.

— ¿Más que tu amiga la violadora de estómago gatuno? —indicó la puerta del baño con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Sí —suspiré.

— ¿Más que cualquiera de las chicas que conoces? —permanecía tranquila y serena, como si mi respuesta no le importase o ya supiera cuál iba a ser.

—Y más que los chicos —señalé.

—Pero eso es todo —sentenció. No era una pregunta.

Era duro responderle, pronunciar esa palabra. ¿Se sentiría herida y me evitaría?

¿Cómo iba a poder soportarlo?

—Quizás, sabes nunca había tenido una novia antes de…—susurré.

Me encogí. Resultaba extraño que supiera que no me gusta pronunciar su nombre, así como lo de la música en el coche. Me había calado en muchas cosas que yo no le había dicho jamás.

—¿En serio? — cuestionó incrédula.

Yo asentí con un gesto

Me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—Y yo todavía no me siento…

—Pues no hay problema, ya sabes, como tú eres el que más me gusta y crees que estoy bien... Estoy preparado para ser sorprendentemente persistente.

—Tiempo al tiempo, Tanya — dije; oí el tono triste de mi voz a pesar de que había intentado que sonara normal.

Permaneció pensativa, sin hacer bromas.

—Me agrada tu respuesta, pero ahora por favor no me abraces… No queremos que Jessica la violadora de menores me saque los ojos ¿verdad?

Solté una carcajada al escucharla

—No tienes por qué hablar de ello.

Asintió, agradecida.

—Pero no te enfades porque te ronde, ¿vale? —Tanya me palmeó el dorso de la mano—. No se va a rendir. Tiene tiempo de sobra en la escuela.

Suspiré al pensar en Jessica.

—No debería desperdiciarlo en mí, Mike esta que babea por ella —le respondí.

—Siempre y cuando que te guste estar en mi compañía, yo puedo ser tu chaperona.

—No logro imaginarme cómo no voy a querer estar contigo —le respondí sinceramente.

Tanya esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

—Puedo vivir con eso.

Suspiré. Era agradable en verdad. Sentía su mano mucho más caliente que la mía, que últimamente estaba demasiado fría.

—Tampoco te preocupa lo que ella piense de que todo el tiempo este contigo. —alzó el pulgar en dirección a los servicios.

—Supongo que no.

—En tal caso, ¿cuál es el problema?

—El problema —le dije— es que esto tiene un significado diferente para ella que para nosotros.

—Bueno —su presa en torno a mi mano se tensó más—. Ése es _mi _problema, ¿no?

—Perfecto — advertí, Tanya era impulsiva y verdaderamente no quería tener nada que ver entre los problemas que ella tuviese con Jessica—, pero no lo olvides.

—No voy a hacerlo. Ahora soy yo quien sujeta la granada sin el seguro, ¿no? —espetó mientras me codeaba las costillas.

Me eche a reír ante su comentario. Supuse que si le apetecía hacer un chiste al respecto, tenía todo el derecho del mundo.

Ella también soltó una carcajada.

Yo no me había dado cuenta de que había estado acariciando el torso de su mano hasta que ella fijo su vista en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Fue entonces cuando Jessica salió del baño dando tumbos, con el rostro lívido y sudoroso. Tenía un aspecto horrible.

—¡Jess! —exclamé de forma entrecortada.

—¿Te importa que nos vayamos ya? —susurró.

—No, por supuesto que no — libere mi mano con delicadeza de la de Tanya no sin antes acerle un gesto complice y tomar a Jessica entre mis brazos, ya que su paso parecía poco firme.

—¿Era demasiado fuerte para ti la película? —preguntó Tanya sin misericordia.

Jessica le dirigió una mirada malévola, yo me mordí los labios para no reirme, y farfulló:

—En realidad, no he visto prácticamente nada. Sentí náuseas antes de que apagaran las luces.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? —le reprendí

— ¿Te importa que nos vayamos ya? —susurró.

—Un segundito —dijo Tanya cuando llegamos a la puerta. Se encaminó a toda prisa al puesto de venta de palomitas y le preguntó a la dependienta:

— ¿Podría darme un cartucho vacío de palomitas?

La chica miró a Jessica una sola vez y le entregó uno enseguida.

—Llévela fuera cuanto antes, por favor —suplicó.

Obviamente, ella debía de ser la encargada de limpiar el suelo.

Cargue a Jessica hasta la fría humedad de la noche. Respiró hondo. Tanya estaba detrás de nosotros y me ayudó a meter a Tanya en la parte posterior del coche; le dedicó una mirada severa cuando le entregó el cartucho.

—Por favor —se limitó a decirle.

Bajamos los cristales de las ventanillas para dejar que el frío aire nocturno entrará en el coche, ya que albergábamos la esperanza de que eso ayudara a Jessica.

Enrosqué los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo para mantenerme caliente.

—¿Tienes frío otra vez? —preguntó Tanya, ofreciéndome su mano para que la entrelazara con la mía antes de que pudiera responderle.

—¿Tú no?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Debes de tener fiebre o algo así —refunfuñé. Estaba helando. Le toqué la

frente con los dedos y tenía la cabeza caliente.

—Vaya, Tanya... ¡Estás ardiendo!

—Me siento bien —se encogió de hombros—. Estoy sana como un roble.

Torcí el gesto y le volví a tocar la cabeza. La piel ardía al contacto con mis

dedos.

—Tienes las manos heladas —se quejó.

—Tal vez sea yo —admití.

Jessica gimió en el asiento de atrás y vomitó en el cubo. Hice una mueca de asco.

Esperaba que mi estómago aguantara el sonido y el hedor.

Tanya miró con ansiedad a su espalda para cerciorarse de que Jessica no había «mancillado» mi coche.

El viaje de vuelta se hizo más largo.

Tanya permaneció en silencio y pensativa. Teníamos las manos entrelazadas y, con el viento que soplaba, lo agradecí, ya que así conservaba el calor.

Mantuve la mirada fija en el parabrisas, consumido por una inmensa culpa.

Era un gran error lo que Tanya y yo estábamos teniendo si al final yo descubría que no podía verla más que como una hermana.

—Me autoinvitaría a entrar, en vista de que hemos llegado pronto —dijo en cuanto frenamos junto a mi motocicleta. —, pero creo que tal vez tengas razón sobre lo de la fiebre. Empiezo a sentirme un poco... extraña.

—Te lo dije ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—No —sacudió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido—. Aún no me siento enferma,

sólo... mal. Si tengo que acercarme al arcén y parar, lo haré.

— ¿Me llamarás en cuanto llegues? —le pregunté con ansiedad.

—Claro que sí, papá.

Arrugó la frente y miró fijamente la oscuridad sin dejar de morderse el labio.

Abrí la puerta para salir, pero me agarró suavemente por la muñeca y me retuvo. Volví a notar su piel candente sobre la mía.

—¿Qué ocurre, Tanya?

—Hay algo que quiero decirte, Edward, pero me parece que va a sonar un tanto cursi.

Suspiré. Aquello iba a ser más de lo mismo, igual que en el cine.

—Adelante.

—Es sólo esto: sé lo infeliz que eres, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí. No voy a dejarte caer, te prometo que siempre podrás contar conmigo. Guau, sí que suena cursi. Pero lo sabes, ¿no? ¿Sabes que nunca jamás te voy a hacer daño? Uno porque eres Edward mi amigo y dos porque te quiero mucho y no quiero que estés mal.

—Sí, Tanya. Lo sé,y yo también espero que sepas que te quiero y que no importa lo que necesites yo voy a estar contigo como una hermana a la que tengo que proteger.

La sonrisa rota se extendió por su rostro como un amanecer grabado a fuego en las nubes. Quise cortarme la lengua. No le había dicho ninguna mentira, pero debería haberme guardado lo último.

Una expresión extraña cruzó por su rostro, y dijo:

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa, de verdad.

Salí del coche con calma y camine hacia la puerta del piloto.

—Llámame —pedí mientras ella encendía el motor.

Observé cómo se iba. Al menos, parecía mantener el control del vehículo.

Mantuve la vista fija en la calle vacía después de que se hubo marchado y me sentí un poco mal, pero no por una razón física.

Jamás había tenido intención de quererle, pero Tanya se había ganado cada espacio en mi corazón. Había una cosa que sabía a ciencia cierta, lo sabía en el fondo del estómago y en el tuétano de los huesos, lo sabía de la cabeza a los pies, lo sabía en la hondura de mi pecho vacío... El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte.

A mí me habían roto más allá de toda esperanza.

Pero yo necesitaba a Tanya, le necesitaba como si fuera una droga. Le había usado como una muleta durante demasiado tiempo, y ahora estaba más enganchado de lo que había planeado volver a estar con nadie.

No soportaba la idea de hacerle daño y pensaba impedirlo.

Entré en la casa para sentarme junto al teléfono y esperar a que Tanya llamará, necesitaba asegurarme de que estaba bien.

—¿Ya ha terminado la película? —preguntó Charlie, sorprendido al verme entrar. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, a treinta centímetros de la tele. Debía de ser un partido apasionante.

—Jessica se enfermó —le expliqué—. Algún tipo de gripe estomacal.

—¿Y tú estás bien?

—Por ahora me siento bien —contesté con reservas.

Había estado claramente expuesto.

Me apoyé sobre la encimera, con las manos a centímetros del teléfono, e intenté esperar pacientemente.

Pensé en la extraña expresión del rostro de Jacob antes de que se marchara y empecé a tamborilear con los dedos.

Debía de haber insistido en llevarle a casa, no quería que pase como la última vez.

Observé cómo avanzaban las manecillas de los minutos en el reloj. Diez.

Quince. No se tardaba más de un cuarto de hora en llegar incluso aunque hubiera estado yo al volante con el Chevy, y Tanya conducía mucho más deprisa. Dieciocho minutos.

Descolgué y marqué.

Sonó una y otra vez. Tal vez Billy estuviera durmiendo. Tal vez había marcado mal. Volví a intentarlo.

Billy respondió a la octava llamada, justo cuando estaba a punto de colgar.

—¿Diga? —contestó con voz cautelosa, como si esperase malas noticias.

—Billy, soy yo, Edward. ¿Aún no ha llegado Tanya a casa? Se marchó hace casi veinte minutos.

—Está aquí —respondió con tono apagado.

—Se suponía que iba a llamarme —me enfadé un poco—. Se estaba poniendo mala cuando se fue, y me preocupaba.

—Estaba... demasiado enfermo para telefonear. Ahora mismo no se encuentra muy bien —Billy parecía frío. Comprendí que debía de querer estar con Tanya.

—Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, dímelo —me ofrecí. Pensé en Billy, pegado a la silla, y en Tanya teniendo que arreglárselas sola.—. Podría bajar...

—No, no —repuso Billy rápidamente—. Estamos bien. Quédate en casa.

La forma en que lo dijo resultó bastante antipática.

—De acuerdo —acepté.

—Adiós, Edward.

La línea se cortó.

—Adiós —murmuré.

Bueno, al menos había llegado a casa. Por extraño que parezca, no me sentí menos preocupado.

Tal vez pudiera bajar a echarle un vistazo mañana antes del trabajo. Y llevarles sopa.

Debíamos de tener una lata de Campbell por algún sitio.

Comprendí que todos aquellos planes habían quedado cancelados cuando me desperté de madrugada —el reloj marcaba las cuatro y media de la mañana— y tuve que echar a correr hacia el baño. Charlie me encontró allí media hora después, tumbado sobre el suelo, con la mejilla pegada al frío borde de la bañera.

Me miró durante un buen rato y al final dijo:

—Gripe estomacal.

—Sí —gemí.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó.

—Telefonea a los Newton por mí —le ordené con voz ronca—. Explícales que tengo lo Gripe Estomacal y que hoy no voy a poder ir. Diles que lo siento.

—Claro, sin problemas —me aseguró Charlie.

Pasé el resto del día en el suelo del baño. Dormí unas pocas horas con la cabeza apoyada sobre una toalla doblada. Charlie se quejó de que debía ir a trabajar, pero creo que sólo quería entrar en el baño. Dejó en el suelo, a mi alcance, un vaso de agua para que no me deshidratara.

Me desperté cuando volvió a casa. Pude ver que en mi habitación reinaba la oscuridad, ya había anochecido. Oí sus fuertes pisadas mientras él subía las escaleras para ver cómo estaba.

—¿Sigues vivo?

—Algo parecido —contesté.

—¿Quieres algo?

—No, gracias.

Vaciló. Estaba fuera de su elemento de todas.

—Vale, pues —dijo antes de volver a bajar a la cocina.

Oí sonar el teléfono a los pocos minutos. Charlie habló con alguien en voz baja durante unos momentos y luego colgó. Gritó desde abajo para que le oyera:

—Jessica se encuentra mejor.

Bueno, eso resultaba esperanzador. Sólo había enfermado unas ocho horas antes que yo. Ocho horas más. La idea me provocó un retortijón de estómago. Aparté la toalla y me incliné sobre el inodoro.

Volví a dormirme encima de la toalla, pero estaba en mi cama cuando me desperté, y la luz del exterior entraba en mi habitación por la ventana. No recordaba haberme movido, por lo que Charlie debía de haberme trasladado hasta allí. También había puesto el vaso de agua encima de la mesilla. Estaba muerto de sed. Lo vacié de un trago, aunque tenía ese sabor extraño del agua que lleva en el vaso toda la noche.

Me incorporé lentamente para no provocar otro ataque de náuseas. Estaba débil y tenía mal sabor de boca, pero mi estómago se encontraba bien.

Miré el despertador.

Mis veinticuatro horas habían concluido.

No forcé las cosas y no desayuné nada más que galletas. Charlie parecía muy aliviado de verme recuperado.

Telefoneé a Jacob en cuanto estuve seguro de no tener que pasar otro día en el suelo del baño.

Fue el propia Tanya quien me contestó, pero supe que aún no se había recobrado nada más oír su contestación.

—¿Diga?

Tenía la voz cascada, rota.

—Tanya —rezongué con preocupación. —. ¡Qué mala voz...!

—Me encuentro fatal... —susurró.

—Cuánto siento haberte hecho salir conmigo. Te he fastidiado.

—Estoy contenta de haber ido —su voz seguía siendo un susurro—. No te eches la culpa, no la tienes.

—Enseguida te vas a poner bien —le prometí—. Yo ya me sentía bien esta mañana, al despertar. Espero que no renuncies a ser mi chaperona por esto.

—No claro que no. ¿Estabas enfermo? —preguntó con voz débil.

—Sí, yo también la pillé, pero ahora me encuentro bien...

—Eso es estupendo —contestó con voz apagada.

—... así que probablemente estarás bien en cuestión de horas —le animé.

Su respuesta apenas fue audible.

—Dudo que tenga lo mismo que tú.

—¿No tienes una gripe estomacal? —le pregunté, confuso.

—No, esto es algo más.

—¿Qué es lo que te duele?

—Todo —susurró—, todo el cuerpo.

El dolor era casi tangible en su voz.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, Tanya? ¿Qué te puedo llevar?

—Nada. No puedes venir —se mostró abrupta. Me recordó a Billy la otra noche.

—Ya he estado expuesto a lo que sea que tengas —puntualicé.

Me ignoró.

—Yo te llamaré en cuanto me sea posible. Te avisaré de cuándo puedes volver a venir.

—Tanya...

—He de irme —dijo con repentino apremio.

—Llámame cuando te encuentres mejor.

—De acuerdo —aceptó con una voz que tenía un cierto deje de amargura.

Permaneció en silencio durante un momento. Esperé a que se despidiera, pero

ella también esperó.

—Te veré pronto —dije al fin.

—Espera a que te llame —repitió.

—Vale... Adiós, Tanya.

—Edward...

Susurró mi nombre y luego colgó el teléfono.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyrias y Kyrios aquí esta el capítulo... Gracias a todo aquellos que leen este intento de Luna Nueva y bueno ya pronto llegaremos al dilema de resolverla pregunta del Millón... Cómo Isabellla Cullen puede quedar embarazada siendo un Vampiro Demonio. Sí supieran... Muajaja

* * *

_Luna Nueva._

_Capítulo 8._

Tanya no llamó.

Billy contestó la primera vez que telefoneé y me dijo que Nya seguía en cama.

Me entrometí al preguntarle —para asegurarme— si le había llevado al médico. Me contestó que sí, pero, por algún motivo, no obtuve una respuesta concreta y la verdad es que no le creí. Llamé a diario varias veces durante los dos días siguientes, pero no me contestó nadie…

Hice que Charlie llamara a Harry Clearwater en cuanto volvió del trabajo.

Esperé con ansiedad mientras charlaba con su viejo amigo. La conversación parecía prolongarse sin que se mencionara siquiera a Tanya. Al parecer, era el propio Harry quien había estado en el hospital para someterse a unas pruebas cardiacas. La frente de Charlie se pobló de arrugas, pero Harry le restó importancia y se burló de él hasta que Charlie volvió a reír. Sólo entonces preguntó por Tanya, y la conversación por su parte no me dio demasiadas pistas, únicamente un montón de síes y varios «hum».

Tamborileé con los dedos sobre la encimera de la cocina hasta que puso su mano sobre la mía para detenerme.

Al final, colgó el auricular y se volvió hacia mí.

—Harry dice que ha habido más de un problema con las líneas telefónicas y por eso no has podido contactar. Billy le ha llevado al médico local y al parecer tiene una infección vírica, mononucleosis. Está realmente cansado y Billy ha dicho que nada de visitas —me informó.

— ¿Nada de visitas? —inquirí atónito.

Charlie enarcó una ceja.

—No empieces a ponerte plasto, Eduardo. Billy sabe lo que le conviene a Tanya. Muy pronto estará en pie y por aquí. Sé paciente.

No presioné más. Charlie estaba inquieto por Harry. Obviamente, aquello era lo importante, y no le iba a fastidiar con mis nimias preocupaciones. En vez de eso, me dirigí a mi habitación como una flecha, encendí el ordenador y me conecté. Navegué hasta encontrar un sitio web médico _on line _e introduje el término «mononucleosis» en el campo de búsqueda.

Todo lo que supe sobre ello es que se suponía que se transmitía con el beso, lo cual era a todas luces imposible en el caso de Tanya. Leí rápidamente los síntomas...

Tenía la fiebre, sin duda, pero _¿y _el resto? No padecía una gran irritación de garganta ni estaba fatigado ni sufría jaquecas, al menos no antes de volver a casa después del cine. Él mismo había dicho que estaba «como un roble». ¿De verdad podía haber desarrollado los síntomas tan deprisa? El artículo parecía indicar que la irritación era lo primero en aparecer...

Miré fijamente la pantalla del ordenador y me pregunté cuál era la razón exacta por la que estaba haciendo aquello. ¿Por qué me mostraba tan... desconfiado? ¿Por qué iba a mentirle Billy a Harry?

Probablemente me estaba comportando como un tonto. Sólo estaba preocupado y, siendo sincero, también bastante asustado porque no me permitieran ver a Tanya... Eso me ponía nervioso.

Seguí leyendo en diagonal el resto del artículo en busca de más información, pero me detuve al llegar a la parte en que decía que la mononucleosis podía llegar a durar más de un mes.

¿Un mes? Me quedé boquiabierto.

Billy no podía imponer su voluntad a las visitas tanto tiempo. Por supuesto que no. Tanya se iba a volver loca si estaba tanto tiempo tirado en la cama sin hablar con nadie.

De todos modos, ¿de qué tenía miedo Billy? El artículo especificaba que un enfermo de mononucleosis debía evitar la actividad física, pero no decía nada de visitas. La enfermedad no era muy infecciosa.

Resolví que iba a darle a Billy una semana antes de ponerme avasallador. Una semana era un plazo bien generoso.

La semana se me hizo larga. El miércoles ya no estaba seguro de conseguir mantenerme viva hasta el sábado.

Aunque había decidido dejar solos a Billy y Tanya durante siete días, no había creído de verdad que Tanya estuviera de acuerdo con la norma impuesta por Billy.

Todos los días corría al teléfono para revisar los mensajes del contestador. No hubo ninguno.

Hice trampas en tres ocasiones e intenté llamarle, pero las líneas telefónicas seguían sin funcionar.

Me encontraba muy, muy, muy solo. Demasiado. Al estar privada de la compañía de Tanya, de la adrenalina y de las distracciones, se me empezó a echar encima todo lo que había estado reprimiendo. Los sueños volvieron a castigarme con saña.

En la Push no funcionaban las líneas de teléfono. De un modo u otro, sería un día mejor que cualquier otro de la última semana de soledad.

Marqué el número y aguardé sin grandes esperanzas. Estaba desprevenida cuando Billy contestó a la segunda llamada:

—¿Diga?

—Eh, oh, vaya. ¡El teléfono vuelve a funcionar! Hola, Billy. Soy Edward. Sólo llamaba para saber cómo se encuentra Tanya. ¿Ha mejorado como para recibir visitas?

Estaba pensando en dejarme caer por allí...

—Lo siento, Edward —me interrumpió Billy; me pregunté si estaba viendo la tele, ya que parecía distraído—. No está.

—Ah —necesité un segundo para asimilarlo—. Entonces, ¿se encuentra mejor?

—Sí —Billy vaciló durante un instante que se hizo eterno—. Resultó que al final, después de todo, no era mononucleosis, sino algún otro virus.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde está... ?

—Se ha ido con los chicos a dar una vuelta en Port Angeles... Creo que iban a ver un programa doble o algo así. Se ha marchado para todo el día.

—Bueno, qué alivio. He estado tan preocupado... Me alegra mucho saber que se ha recuperado bastante como para salir.

Mi voz sonaba terriblemente falsa y empeoró hasta que terminé farfullando. Tanya se encontraba mejor, pero no lo bastante para llamarme. Se había ido con sus amigos y yo estaba sentado en casa, echándole más de menos a cada hora que pasaba. Me sentía solo, aburrido, preocupado, herido... Y ahora, también desolado al comprender que la semana que habíamos estado separados no había tenido el mismo efecto sobre ella.

—¿Querías algo en particular? —preguntó Billy con amabilidad.

—No, en realidad, no.

—Bueno, le diré que has llamado —me prometió—. Adiós, Edward.

—Adiós —contesté, pero ya había colgado.

Permanecí durante un momento con el teléfono en la mano.

Tanya debía de haber cambiado de idea, tal y como yo temía.

Noté que la sangre huía de mi rostro.

—¿Algo va mal? —me preguntó Charlie mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—No —mentí mientras colgaba el auricular—. Billy dice que Tanya se encuentra mejor. No era mononucleosis. Eso es estupendo.

—¿Va a venir él aquí o vas a ir tú allí? —preguntó distraídamente mientras comenzaba a rebuscar por la nevera.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas —admití—. Se ha marchado con otros amigos.

Al final, el tono de mi voz le llamó la atención. Charlie alzó los ojos y me miró con repentina alarma. Se quedó inmóvil, con el paquete de lonchas de queso en la mano.

—¿No es un poco pronto para el almuerzo? —pregunté con toda la despreocupación de la que fui capaz en un intento de distraerle.

—No, sólo estoy guardando algo para llevarme al río...

—Ah, ¿te vas a pescar hoy?

—Bueno, me ha llamado Harry y no está lloviendo... —había apilado un montón de comida mientras hablaba. De repente, alzó los ojos de nuevo, como si hubiera comprendido algo—. Oye, ¿quieres que me quede contigo ahora que Tanya está fuera?

—No importa, papá —le respondí, esforzándome por sonar indiferente—. Los peces pican más cuando hace buen tiempo.

Me miró fijamente con la indecisión grabada en el semblante. Sabía que se preocupaba, que temía dejarme solo en el caso de que volviera a ponerme depresivo otra vez.

—Lo digo de verdad, papá —rápidamente inventé una mentirijilla, ya que prefería estar sola a tenerle todo el día mirándome—: Creo que voy a llamar a Mike.

Tenemos que estudiar para un examen de Cálculo y su ayuda me vendría muy bien.

En parte era cierto, pero de todos modos iba a tener que resolverlo sin su ayuda.

—Es una gran idea. Has pasado mucho tiempo con Tanya y tus otros amigos van a pensar que te has olvidado de ellos.

Sonreí y asentí como si me importara algo lo que pensara el resto de mis amigos.

Charlie comenzó a caminar, pero de pronto dio media vuelta con expresión preocupada.

—Pero vas a estudiar aquí, en casa, o en la de Mike, ¿verdad?

—Claro, ¿dónde, si no?

—Bueno es sólo que, como ya te dije, quiero que te andes con cuidado y procures evitar los bosques.

Estaba tan distraído que me costó un minuto comprenderle.

— ¿Más problemas con los osos?

Charlie asintió con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hay un montañero perdido... Los guardias forestales encontraron su campamento a primera hora de la mañana, pero no hay señales de él por ninguna parte. Hay algunas huellas realmente grandes de animales... Por supuesto, pudieron haber acudido después al olor de la comida... De todos modos, ahora están tendiendo trampas por allí.

—Ah —repuse distraídamente.

En realidad, no escuchaba sus advertencias. Me alteraba mucho más la situación con Tanya que la posibilidad de que me mordiera un oso.

Me alegraba de que Charlie tuviera prisa. No iba a esperar a que llamara a Mike, por lo que no tendría que seguir adelante con la charada. Realicé todos los movimientos apropiados, incluso recoger los libros del instituto sobre la mesa de la cocina para guardarlos en mi bolsa, y eso, probablemente, ya fue demasiado. Charlie hubiera sospechado de no haber estado deseando irse a pescar.

Estaba tan ocupado fingiendo hacer cosas que el cruel vacío del día que me aguardaba por delante se me vino encima una vez que se hubo ido. Decidí que no me iba a quedar en casa después de contemplar durante dos minutos el silencioso teléfono de la cocina. Consideré mis opciones.

No iba a llamar a Mike. Hasta donde sabía, se había pasado al lado oscuro.

O... Podía ir a la casa de los Cullen o al prado solo para buscar algo que sabía en realidad que no estaría ahí.

Ojala hubiese sido tan inteligente para elegir la primera opción.

Tome mi moto y acelere más del límite permitido hacia el prado….

—¡Laurent! —grité con sorpresa.

Era una reacción irracional. Probablemente debía de haberme quedado en el miedo.

Laurent formaba parte del aquelarre de James la primera vez que nos encontramos. No se había involucrado en la caza que se desató —una caza en la que yo era la presa—, pero eso fue sólo por miedo, ya que me protegía otro aquelarre más numeroso que el suyo. De lo contrario, otro gallo hubiera cantado. En aquel entonces, no hubiera tenido reparo alguno en convertirme en su comida. Debía de haber cambiado, por supuesto, ya que se había ido a Alaska para vivir con el otro aquelarre civilizado que allí había, la otra familia que se negaba a beber sangre humana por razones éticas. Una familia como la de Bella... Sentí que una parte de mi pecho era bañada con ácido y no lo voy a negar ardió como la primera vez

Sí, el miedo era lo que tenía más sentido, pero todo lo que experimenté fue una abrumadora satisfacción. El prado volvía a ser un lugar dominado por la magia, una magia oscura para ser sinceros, pero magia igualmente. Allí estaba la conexión que buscaba. La prueba, aunque bastante lejana, de que _Isabella Cullen _había existido en algún momento de mi vida.

—¿Edward? —preguntó; parecía más sorprendido que yo.

—Me recuerdas.

Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—No esperaba verte aquí.

Se acercó a mí dando un paseo y con expresión divertida.

—¿No debería ser al revés? Soy yo quien vive aquí. Pensé que te habías ido a

Alaska.

—Tienes razón —admitió—. Me marché a Alaska. Aun así, no imaginaba... Al encontrar abandonado el hogar de los Cullen, creí que se habían trasladado.

—Ah —me mordí el labio cuando el apellido hizo vibrar los bordes en carne viva de mi herida. Me llevó unos segundos recuperar la compostura. Laurent me contempló con ojos de extrañeza. Al final, conseguí decirle—: Se trasladaron.

—Mmm —murmuró—. Me sorprende que te dejaran atrás. ¿No eras su mascota o algo así?

Sus ojos reflejaban que no pretendía ser ofensivo. Le sonreí secamente.

—Algo así.

—Mmm —repuso, muy pensativo otra vez.

—¿Vienen de visita a menudo? —preguntó, aún con indiferencia, pero inclinó su figura hacia mí.

_Miente, por favor miente; _susurró con ansiedad, en mi memoria, la hermosa voz aterciopelada.

Hice lo que me ordenaba la voz.

—De vez en cuando —intenté que mi voz sonara suave y relajada—. Imagino que a mí el tiempo se me hace más largo. Ya sabes cómo son de distraídos... —estaba empezando a balbucear. Tuve que esforzarme para callar.

—Mmm —volvió a decir—. Pues la casa olía como si llevara cerrada bastante

tiempo...

_Edward, debes mentir mejor que eso, gana tiempo para Wren, no está lejos, _me instó la voz.

Lo intenté.

—He de mencionarle a Carlisle que has estado allí. Lamentará mucho haberse perdido tu visita —fingí deliberar durante un segundo—. Pero... probablemente no debería mencionárselo. Supongo que Isabella... —conseguí pronunciar su nombre a duras penas, y al hacerlo se me contrajo el rostro, arruinando el engaño—. Bueno, tiene mucho genio... Estoy segura de que te acuerdas de ellla. Sigue un poco susceptible con todo el asunto de James —puse los ojos en blanco e hice un gesto displicente con la mano, como si todo aquello fuera agua pasada, pero había un deje de histeria en mi voz. Me pregunté si él lo reconocería.

—Pero ¿está de verdad? —preguntó con amabilidad... e incredulidad.

Le di una réplica breve a fin de que la voz no delatara mi pánico.

—Ajá.

Laurent dio un paso fortuito hacia un lado mientras miraba el pequeño prado.

No se me pasó por alto que ese paso le acercaba más a mí. En mi cabeza, la voz respondió con un débil gruñido.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo van las cosas en Denali? —pregunté con voz demasiado grave —. Carlisle me dijo que ahora estabas con una de las Denali.

Aquello le hizo detenerse y cavilar.

—Me gusta mucho, Irina, pero ese Jacob me arruina la diversión. Nunca antes había permanecido tanto tiempo en un sitio, pero aunque disfruto de las ventajas y de la novedad del asunto, las restricciones son difíciles. Me sorprende que cualquiera de ellos haya podido aguantar tanto tiempo —me sonrió con gesto de complicidad—. A veces, hago trampas.

No pude tragar saliva. Comencé a mover con cuidado un pie hacia atrás, pero me quedé petrificado cuando el parpadeo de sus ojos rojos le llevó a observar el movimiento.

—Ah —repuse con voz débil—, Jasper también ha tenido ese tipo de problemas.

_No te muevas, Edward, por favor no te angusties Wren no está lejos, _susurró la voz. Intenté acatar la orden, pero resultaba difícil. El instinto de poner pies en polvorosa era casi incontrolable.

—¿De verdad? —Laurent parecía interesado—. ¿Se fueron por ese motivo?

—No —respondí con sinceridad—. Jasper se muestra más cuidadoso en casa.

—Sí —Laurent se mostró de acuerdo con eso—. También yo.

El paso hacia delante que dio en ese momento fue totalmente deliberado.

—Al final, ¿te encontró Victoria? —pregunté con voz entrecortada, a la desesperada, para distraerle.

—Sí —contestó mientras dudaba si dar otro paso—. De hecho, he venido aquí para hacerle un favor... —puso mala cara—. Esto no le va a hacer feliz.

—¿Esto? —repetí con entusiasmo, invitándole a continuar.

—El que yo te mate —repuso en un seductor arrullo.

Tambaleándome, retrocedí otro paso. El frenético gruñido de mi cabeza dificultaba que pudiera oír.

—Ella querría reservarse esa parte —continuó con aire despreocupado—. Parece estar un poco molesta contigo, Edward.

—¿Conmigo?

Movió la cabeza y rió entre dientes.

—Lo sé, a mí también me parece ponerse la camisa del revés, pero James era su compañero y tu Isabella le mató.

Incluso allí, a punto de morir, su nombre rasgaba mis heridas abiertas como un arma de filo dentado.

Laurent hizo caso omiso de mi reacción.

—Pensó que sería más apropiado matarte a ti que a Isabella, por razones que no quiso decirme.

Otro golpe, otro desgarrón en el pecho.

Laurent se movió levemente, y yo retrocedí a trompicones un paso más.

_Demonios Edward no te muevas, puede sentir tu miedo_; aquella voz se escuchó furiosa

Torció el gesto.

—Supongo que, de todos modos, se va a enfadar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no la esperas a ella? —logré decir.

Una sonrisa maliciosa le cambió las facciones.

—Bueno, me has pillado en un mal momento, Edward. No vine a _este _lugar para cumplir una misión para Victoria. Estaba de caza. Tengo bastante sed y se me hace la boca agua sólo con olerte.

Me miró con aprobación, como si eso fuera un cumplido.

_Amenázale, _me ordenó el bello engaño de su voz, distorsionado por el pánico.

—Ella sabrá que has sido tú —susurré dócilmente—. No vas a irte de rositas.

—¿Y por qué no? —la sonrisa de Laurent se hizo más amplia. Recorrió con la

mirada el pequeño claro entre los árboles—. Las próximas lluvias borrarán mi olor y nadie va a encontrar tu cuerpo; habrás desaparecido, simplemente, como tantos y tantos humanos.

Sólo tengo sed.

_Ni se te ocurra mostrar debilidad, _me ordenó mi alucinación.

—No sabes de lo que es capaz.—contesté.

Laurent negó con la cabeza sin perder la expresión amable.

—Míralo de este modo, Edward: tienes suerte de que sea yo quien te haya encontrado.

—¿Ah, sí? —dije sin hablar, moviendo sólo los labios, mientras retrocedía otro

vacilante paso.

—Se me hace la boca agua —repitió mientras inhalaba profundamente.

Me tensé para dar un salto. Bizqueé cuando me alejé arrastrando los pies mientras la voz de Isabella bramaba con furia y resonaba en algún lugar de la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Su nombre derribó todos los muros que yo había erigido para contenerlo. _Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. _Iba a morir, por lo que ahora no importaba si pensaba en ella.

_Bella__, te amo. Nadie puede vivir sin su corazón… Y tú eres el mió._

Y justó cuando pensé que iba a morir la ví. Era ella en compañía de Wren y otro hombre al cual no supe reconocer, porque estaban de espaldas a mí.

—Mantelo a salvo. — escuche su clara voz ordenarle a Wren, al instante ella se desvaneció.

Laurent quedo a solas con él otro hombre.

—Denali. — gruñó.

—Traidor, mentiroso. — fue lo único que respondió el hombre.

Estaba expectante a que alguien atacará, pero de la nada aparecieron un grupo de lobos gigantes, literalmente hablando.

Laurent se desvaneció, él hombre al que no había visto todavía solamente se alejó de la mirada penetrante de los lobos con actitud arrogante y puede verlo era de tez morena, no parecía un vampiro…

No podía hablar lo de vela me había dejado en un estado fetal.

Vi al hombre acercarse a Wren y cuando por primera vez tuve el valor de formular una pregunta ellos ya habían desaparecido y yo me encontraba al frente de mi casa.

Otra vez todos se habían esfumado.

—¿Edward? —me llamó Charlie cuando cerré de un portazo la puerta de la entrada y eché los cerrojos a toda prisa.

—Sí, soy yo —contesté con voz vacilante.

—¿Dónde has estado? —bramó mientras cruzaba la entrada de la cocina con un gesto que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Vacilé. Lo más probable es que hubiera llamado a casa de los Newton. Sería mejor atenerme a la verdad.

—De excursión —admití.

Estrechó los ojos.

—¿Qué ha pasado con la idea de ir a casa de Mike?

—Hoy no me sentía con ánimo para estudiar Cálculo.

Charlie cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho.

—Pensé que te había pedido que te alejaras del bosque.

—Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer —me estremecí.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió.

—Vi al oso. Aunque no es un oso, sino una especie de lobo, y son cinco. Uno negro y enorme, otro gris, otro de pelaje rojizo...

Charlie puso unos ojos como platos. Avanzó una zancada hacia mí y me aferró por los hombros.

—¿Estás bien?

Cabeceé débilmente una vez.

—Dime qué ha pasado.

—No me prestaron ninguna atención, pero salí por pies y me caí un montón de veces después de que se fueran.

Me soltó los hombros y me rodeó con los brazos. No despegó los labios duranteun buen rato.

—Lobos —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—Los agentes forestales dijeron que las huellas no encajaban con las de un oso, sino con las de varios lobos, aunque no de ese tamaño...

—Éstos eran _enormes._

—¿Cuántos dices que viste?

—Cinco.

Charlie meneó la cabeza y torció el gesto con ansiedad. Al final, habló:

—Se acabaron las excursiones.

—Está bien. Sólo estoy cansado y quiero dormir. —le dije. Me volví hacia las escaleras.

_Bella… Bella…_

_Nadie puede vivir sin su corazón… Y eso es lo que tú eres para mí. Isabella Cullen._


End file.
